If The Red Goes Missing
by koalacutie
Summary: Red goes missing. Puck is gone. The enemy is back. Sabrina just can't take it any more. Now the family must beat the Scarlet Hand once and for all. Romantic tension between Puck and Sabrina. Plus, there is a new guy in Sabrina's life...and he's sort of...awesome! No, this ISN'T a story about RED.
1. Intro

Puck's life stunk.

Last week he had pulled a prank. It had gone too far. Now Sabrina was ignoring him, Daphne and Red were mad at him, the Old Lady had grounded him and Henry had always hated him.

Puck had no one to talk to, nowhere to go, nothing to do. His reputation was ruined. Good deeds had ruled over his bad deeds, and now he was known as one of the good guys. Just like Peter Pan.

Puck had had enough. He wanted his reputation back. The Scarlett Hand wasn't destroyed yet, but they hadn't done anything for a year. So Puck decided to seek out the Hand and join. He wasn't going to be missed in the Grimm household, anyway.

Puck walked through the house, ignored by everyone and walked to the very back of his room. (Yes, his room did end somewhere.) He opened the glass case and pushed the off button. Suddenly he was standing in an empty room with ten chimps, a panda and a kangaroo. All the trees were gone. The stream, trampoline, boxing rink… all gone.

"I'm going to miss you guys." He whispered. He left the room, walked out of the house, and unfurled his wings. Just as he was about to take off, he heard a cry behind him. He turned around to see two year old Basil staring at him.

Puck walked over to the little boy and ruffled his hair. "I'll miss you Basil." And with that he took off.

3333 Puck knocked on the front door of Fort Scarlett. It was answered by none other than Mirror himself.

Mirror studied Puck's face. Tired, sad, very unlike him. Mirror ushered Puck inside. "Decided to join the Scarlett Hand?"

Puck nodded and Mirror grinned. "Excellent."

3333

It had been two weeks since Puck had left. The house had been covered by a cloud of gloom. Sabrina was heartbroken. After all, Puck had been her first crush.

All the happiness had been drained from Daphne's face. Relda felt like a piece of her had disappeared. Only Henry was overjoyed.

After Sabrina, Basil took it the hardest, Puck had been his mentor. Basil always tried to be like Puck. Puck was the Trickster King and Basil was his Trickster Prince. That's just the way it had always worked.

Sabrina regretted ignoring him in the first place. His prank had been awful, but still, if she could go back and change things, she would have.

Sabrina had wanted to go look for Puck, but Relda and Veronica had stopped her.

"Let him go. It's his choice." Veronica had said.


	2. Fort Hand

Things were starting to go back to normal. It had been two months, but Puck hadn't returned.

"It's snowing! It's snowing!" Daphne ran down the stairs happily, Red a few steps behind her. The two nine year olds were already dressed in heavy coats, mittens, and gloves.

"Granny can we go out and play?" Red asked shyly.

"Of course, Sabrina, go out with them." Granny commanded. Sabrina followed the two girls out and sat on the porch.

Daphne and Red started to make a snowman. They rolled three huge balls for the body, and then rushed inside for a carrot nose. When they came outside again, Veronica and Basil were with them.

Basil helped with the snowman and Veronica sat down next to Sabrina.

"Why don't you help your siblings?" She asked.

Sabrina shrugged. "I don't feel like it."

Veronica smiled. "I'm going to go make some hot chocolate. Want to help me?"

Sabrina smiled. "Sure."

3333

An hour later, Daphne sent Basil inside and turned to Red. "Want to play hide and seek?"

Red grinned. "Can I hide?"

Daphne nodded and began to count. Red ran into the woods. She headed for her favorite hiding spot. There was a huge oak tree in the forest. But a month ago, it had fallen over. Red had found a hollow spot in the trunk and liked to hide in there, whenever she had the chance.

Red headed toward the tree, but froze when she heard footsteps behind her. Thinking it was Daphne she giggled and quickened her pace. But then she saw the shadow. It was too big and muscular to be Daphne. Now frightened, the little girl turned around and screamed.

3333

Daphne had searched for ten minutes. There was no sign of Red anywhere. Daphne felt a sick feeling in her stomach. Terrified, she ran home.

3333

Sabrina was feeding Basil, when she heard the front door open. A second later Daphne came in. Henry looked up from his newspaper. "Where's Red?" he asked. The girls were usually inseparable.

Daphne began to cry. "That's exactly it. We were playing hide and seek, but now I can't find her anywhere.

Veronica gave her little girl a hug. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll find her."

Granny Relda nodded. "Come on, let's go look."

The family began to look for the missing girl. Daphne had tears streaming down her face the whole time.

An hour later, they had had no luck. Sabrina began to get worried.

"Everyone, over her!" Henry was standing by the fallen oak tree. His face was pale white. The entire family hurried over, and froze when they saw what Henry was pointing at.

A scarlet hand was stamped on to the tree trunk.

3333

"The Scarlet Hand hasn't done anything in an entire year. What do you think they were doing?" Sabrina asked.

"Probably training." Jake said. He took a sip of his coffee.

The entire family and Mr. Clay were sitting in the Grimm's living room.

Relda stood up. "First, we find out where the Scarlet Hand is right now. They must have a fort or something. Then we'll figure out how to defeat them."

"They could be located anywhere!" Daphne cried.

"No they can't. Barrier, remember? They have to be inside Ferryport Landing." Sabrina said.

"They're not in town, so they must be deep in the forest." Veronica said.

"Yeah, there's nowhere else to go." Mr. Clay muttered.

"They might be in the mountains." Jake said.

"That's probably it. The mountains should be searched."

"Sabrina, grab the magic carpet and search for any place where the might have a camp. Start with the mountains." Granny commanded.

"Uh uh. Sabrina is not going by herself." Henry said.

"Fine, I'll take Daphne with me."

"No you need an adult!" Henry cried.

Veronica sighed. "Your father is right. Jake, can you go with them?"

Jake nodded. "Come on girls."

3333

Puck watched silently as Bluebeard and Captain Hook brought in the crying girl.

"Puck!" Red cried, when she noticed her old friend. Puck gave her an awkward nod. "You're part of the… Scarlet Hand?" she whispered.

Puck winced. "I'm getting my reputation back."

"Bluebeard, Hook, you may leave." Mirror said. "Puck, watch the prisoner." Mirror left the room.

Red was now tied to a chair. She looked at Puck through her tears. "Sabrina would be so heartbroken I she knew." The little girl said. Puck winced again.

"How is Ugly?"

"She's fine."

"Marshmallow? The Old Lady?"

"All good." Red looked down at the floor, as Mirror came back in.

"Puck, you may leave. Go… prank someone." Mirror commanded.

"Yes sir." Puck left the room without glancing at Red.

3333

In his room, Puck looked at his new Mayonnaise cannon. The Scarlet Hand was awesome. They gave Puck anything he wanted.

"Hey Puck." Puck's roommate Hansel walked in. His little sister Gretel followed behind him. "What are you doing?"

Puck grinned, forgetting about his old life. That's what pranking did to him. "I'm going to go shoot balls of mayo at the witches!"

"Aren't all the witches training right now?" Gretel asked.

"So?" Puck asked. He turned to Hansel. "Can you help me get this downstairs and out the door?"

Together, Hansel and Puck carried the canon downstairs. They set it down behind the magical training grounds.

The training grounds were huge. It went for a few miles, a bunch of stations set up every 20 yards. Each station taught a different field. Spell casting, sword fighting, training dragons, and potions and so on.

Puck aimed his canon and open fire! The first mayo ball soured into the air and landed on one of the witch's head. Puck high fived Hansel and Gretel took a shot. She missed. Hansel got one on someone's leg, and Puck hit a hat.

Some of the witches turned and glared at Puck. Glinda the Good Witch stuck out her tongue.

Someone cleared their throat and the kids whirled around. Hansel and Gretel's father looked down at them, not looking happy.

"Gretel, your room now. Hansel, Puck, Mirror is asking for everyone in the." He turned on his heel and walked away.

"Now what?" Puck grumbled. "The Trickster King is being ill-treated."

"What do you mean?" Hansel asked.

"Duh, I'm being forced to work. The Trickster King does not work."

Hansel laughed. "So, I heard you know the prisoner."

"Yeah, I knew her from when I was one of the good guys."

"You're lucky you have the choice."

"What do you mean?" Puck asked.

"Gretel and I were forced into the Hand, because both of our parents are in it. You at least have a choice. You can be good or bad, no one to stop you."

The boys had reached the main hall now. They entered the hall to find all the members of the Hand seated.

"Boys, sit down." Mirror commanded. "I have gathered us all today to say that I think we're ready. We have spent the last year training, and now it's time to get rid of the Grimm clan forever."

The members cheered.

"What's Riding Hood doing here?" Little Miss Muffet asked. Beside her, the spider nodded.

"She is our bait." Mirror said. "She will lead the Grimms to us."

Everyone began to exit the hall. Hansel turned to Puck, who was still sitting in his seat, frozen and pale faced.

"Are you OK?"

Puck sighed and stood up. "How am I supposed to help defeat my own family?"

"I would tell you if I had an answer, but I don't." Hansel sighed.

3333

As the boys left the room, Mirror turned to Captain Hook, who was polishing his cutlass.

"We have a problem. Puck might ruin our plans if he has a change of heart anytime soon." Mirror grumbled.

"Well what do you expect me to do about it?" Hook asked.

"Go get some forgetful dust."

3333

Sabrina, Daphne and Jake had found the camp. Like they had predicted, it was located up in the mountains. The trio was watching the camp from behind some trees.

"Oh my gosh…" Sabrina gasped. She eyed all the everafters that were training on the fort grounds. "There is no way we can beat them."

"Don't be so negative." Jake said.

"But they're amazing!" She watched as Glinda the Good witch cast a spell on a dummy. The dummy burst into flames.

"Who cares? We need to get Red back." Daphne said. She was about to run into the fort, but Sabrina stopped her just in time.

"You can't just run in there and get her back. You could die." Sabrina hissed.

"Your sister's right. I can't believe you'd even try that." Jake said.

"Sorry, I'm just really worried."

Sabrina sighed. "We should get together an army and fight the Hand. Be done with them once and for all."

Jake nodded. "That's a good idea. We have to get rid of the Scarlet Hand. We can't go on like this."

"What about Red?" Daphne asked.

"She'll be fine. I doubt the Hand would kill or hurt her." Jake said. The trio got on the magic carpet and took off.

3333

The Grimm house hold was filled with everafters.

"We are ready to fight." Snow White said, entering the living room.

"Oh, I feel so bad about making everyone fight for us. As long as we're here, you guys are trapped, but you still fight for us." Relda said.

"Nonsense. We're all happy here." Snow said cheerfully.

"Well we all should get busy." Veronica said.

"I don't think we can beat them by just showing up." Sabrina started. "They've been training hard, and their amazing. We haven't been training at all!"

"And what about Red? Can't we just sneak in and get her back first?"

Veronica gave her younger daughter a hug. "I don't know what we're doing." Veronica sighed.

"Don't you think we should have a plan?" Henry asked. He sat down next to his wife on the couch.

Snow sighed. "Maybe we should get Red back first."

"We can't just break in!" Sabrina cried. "We don't know anything about the fort! There might be guards."

Daphne began to cry. "I feel like it's my fault that Red's missing."

"Aww, _liebling_. It is not your fault. "

"I should never have suggested hide and seek. " Daphne whimpered.

Mr. Clay stood up. "It's worth a shot. Let's break in tonight."

"Before we do that, we should spy on the fort and get some information." Veronica said.

Daphne rubbed her eyes. "What kind of information?"

"Maybe their schedule or whenever lights out is." Henry said.

"How many of us are going?" Sabrina asked.

"Veronica, Relda, stay here. Entertain all of our guests. Even better, get them to train." Henry said. "Jake and I will go."

"I wanna go!" Daphne wined.

"Me too." Sabrina agreed.

Jake looked at his brother. "I think they should come, Hank."

Henry sighed. "Fine."

3333

**Ok people. First of all, I know Puck is OOC. But wouldn't you be too, if you ran away from the people you loved?**

**Just a note, only Red knows that Puck is in the Scarlet Hand.**

**Lastly, remember to review!**


	3. Break In

By midnight, Daphne, Sabrina and Jake were peering at the fort from behind some trees.

"Not a single light is shining." Daphne said. The fort was dark and silent.

"I'm guessing that everyone's asleep." Sabrina whispered.

"That's a good thing. Do you think they have a back door?" Jake asked.

"Even if they do, what happens then?" Sabrina asked her uncle.

"I brought the lock picking set." Jake answered.

"What if they have security cameras or guards?" Daphne whispered.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Jake said. "I don't see anything."

"It's too dark." Sabrina said matter of factly.

"Look I see someone." Daphne pointed to two shadows.

"Listen. They might give us some info." Henry spoke up for the first time.

The two shadows came closer and Sabrina could make one of them. It was the beast. He was walking with a guy with orange hair. He had huge muscles and was wearing a roman tunic.

"Who's that?" Daphne asked.

"That's Hercules." Jake whispered back.

"_The_ Hercules?" Daphne asked. Jake nodded and Daphne bit down on her palm.

"Shh. Listen." Sabrina said.

The trio listened.

"Mirror said that the Grimms should come looking for Red tomorrow." Beast said.

"Yeah, and when they do, we'll be ready." Hercules punched the air to prove his point.

"And then, we kill them and leave this terrible town."

"And rule the word." Hercules finished.

"So, any news?" the beast asked.

"Nope. But I accidentally broke the door knob on the back door."

The Beast laughed. "That's what happens when you have super powers."

Hercules sighed. "Mirror got so mad. He thinks someone's going to break in today."

"Hey, I'm getting tired. I'm going to bed." The Beast yawned.

"Me too. I'm pooped."

After they left, Sabrina turned to her family. "Let's go. We know the back doors unlocked."

Henry nodded. "I don't think we should all go. If we do, we might cause quiet a ruckus."

Daphne turned to Sabrina. "What's a ruckus?"

"A noisy commotion." Sabrina answered.

"I think Sabrina should go in." Jake said.

"No way. It's not safe." Henry argued.

"Come on Hank! She's been through a lot. She knows how to take care of herself."

"Can you stop talking like I'm not right here?" Sabrina asked.

Henry and Jake ignored her. "My daughter is not going in there alone."

"Your daughter is thirteen and can take care of herself." Jake cried.

"Why can't I do it?"

"Because we're too big and old."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, I'm calling you old. Face it Hank, we're not like we used to be."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. She turned away from the arguing brothers and turned to her sister. "I'm going to go ahead."

"Ok, be careful." Daphne said.

Sabrina picked up the lock picking set.

"What do you need that for?" Daphne asked. "The door is unlocked."

"The back door is, but what about the doors inside the fort?" Sabrina answered.

"Well, don't take the entire box. It might cause a ruckus. Just take three picks."

Sabrina took out three tools and slipped them into her pocket. She glanced at her uncle and father. They were still arguing. "Ok, I'm going to go now."

Daphne nodded. "They're too busy fighting to notice, so you're good."

3333

Sabrina crept to the back of the fort. It was dark, and she didn't like doing this alone. But Sabrina was brave, so she kept at it.

She finally reached the back door and she quietly opened it. Thankfully, it didn't creak. She cautiously peered into the fort. Her first thought was that it was HUGE. It was one long hallway, but there were probably at least one hundred doors. And that was just the first floor. Where was she supposed to start?

She walked up to the first door. There was a sign on the door. She read it.

_Dorm 1_

_Gretel and Thumbelina_

Sabrina moved on to the next dorm.

_Dorm 2 _

Tweedledum and Tweedledee

Sabrina passed all the dorms and walked to the end of the hallway. It looked like the entire floor was just dorms.

At the end of the hall, there were two sets of stairs. One going up and one going down. Sabrina went down.

Downstairs, she found boxes and more boxes. She guessed this was the storage room. She thought she saw something glowing in the corner, and moved towards it. She didn't notice a box in the way, and she tripped over it, noisily. She back up and froze, hoping no one had heard.

No such luck.

"Who's there?"

Sabrina froze. A second later, a beam of light shone in her face.

"Sabrina?"

Sabrina blinked and tried to make out who was talking to her. She froze. Puck.

3333

Puck stared at her, and she stared back. "Sabrina." He said again. Puck wanted to run over and hug her. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her. But Sabrina looked mad. And hurt, betrayed, and confused.

"You… you joined the Scarlet Hand…?" she whispered.

"Sabrina, you-"

"Save it Puck. I don't want to know." She had tears running down her face. "How could you join a group that's out to destroy my family?"

"Let me explain." Puck said.

Sabrina shook her head. She was hurt, and he knew it.

"Puck, what's going on down there?" Sabrina recognized Mirror's voice.

Puck was still staring at Sabrina. "Nothing, it was just some rats." He called back.

"Well hurry up and get to bed. We have a busy day ahead of us."

"Yes Mirror." He gave Sabrina one last look. "I'm sorry."

And with that, he was gone.

Tears blurred Sabrina's vision. He had said sorry. Very unlike him. But how could he go against her family. A family that he had once been a part of?

Sabrina wanted to leave, never think about Puck and the Scarlet hand again, but she had to find Red first.


	4. The plan

Sabrina went back up to the first floor, and then up the set of stairs. She began to read the signs.

_Kitchen_

_Bathroom_

_Master's Bedroom_

_Master's Office_

Sabrina stopped in front of the door. What if Red was in there? But then again, what if Mirror was in there?

Sabrina checked her watch. One a.m.

Mirror was most likely in his own room, asleep. But what if he wasn't?

Sabrina decided to take her chances. She picked the lock and then crept inside.

Thankfully, Mirror wasn't inside. Even better, Red was.

The little girl was asleep. Sabrina gently shook her awake.

Red woke up and her eyes widened at the sight of Sabrina.

'Sa- Sabrina!"

Sabrina smiled. "Yes Red."

Sabrina began to untie the rope that tied Red to the chair.

Red gratefully jumped off the chair and stretched her legs. Sabrina motioned for her to be careful and the two girls crept out of the room. They went back downstairs and crept out the back door.

Then, they broke out in a run.

3333

Back behind the trees, Daphne watched for her sister and best friend.

"I can't believe Sabrina left without telling me." Henry grumbled.

"I'm proud of her." Jake grumbled back.

Daphne sighed. "What's taking her so long?"

"We're here!"

Daphne turned around to see Sabrina and Red panting heavily.

"Red!" Daphne cried and gave her friend a hug.

"Sabrina, how could you leave like that?" Henry yelled. "That could have been dangerous."

Sabrina groaned. "Sorry, but you and Uncle Jake were arguing like an old married couple, and we needed to get Red back."

Daphne turned to her sister. "So, what did you see?"

"Dorms, lots of them. Did you know Hansel and Gretel are in the Scarlet hand?"

"Nope." Jake answered.

"Um, there's also one other person who's surprisingly in the Scarlet hand." Sabrina's face turned red.

"Who?" Daphne and Jake said together.

"Puck." Sabrina whispered.

Henry's face turned red. "That's why I always said that that boy was a bad idea."

"Not the time, Dad." Daphne hushed her father.

"You found out?" Red asked.

"Yeah, we crashed into each other in the cellar."

"He didn't turn you in?" Daphne asked.

"No." Sabrina answered.

"Well, that's a good thing." Red said.

"Yeah. Can we go home now?" Sabrina asked.

Her father nodded.

3333

The group was met at the door by Veronica and Relda.

"What happened?" Veronica cried.

"Oh libeling! We were so worried." Relda said as she hugged Red.

Mr. Clay pushed his way through the crowd and gave Red a hug. "I was so worried." He whispered.

"Sorry." Red whispered back.

"It's not your fault." Relda patted Red's back.

Veronica tuned to Sabrina. "So, what happened?"

Sabrina groaned. "Get everyone together so I only have to say it once.

Sabrina took an hour explaining the entire story to her family.

After she finished, there was silence.

"Puck was the last person I'd expect to join the hand." Snow said after a while.

Sabrina looked down at her hands. "I feel like it's my fault."

Veronica gave her a hug. "Baby, it's not." She cooed.

Jake stood up. "So how did the training go?" He asked Veronica.

"Pretty good."

"Do you think we can fight tomorrow?" Henry asked.

"No way." Relda answered.

'We need to get it done!" Henry argued.

"At least let us train tomorrow." Snow said.

"Yeah, Sabrina and Daphne still need to train." Jake told his brother.

"No they are not fighting!" Henry decided.

"Dad!" Sabrina and Daphne yelled in unison.

"Yes they are, Hank!"

"Sweetie, you know they can." Veronica said gently.

"Fine."

"Great, now everyone to bed." Relda lectured. "We have a busy day tomorrow."

3333

Puck woke up the next morning, and almost forgot where he was.

"Ughh. What have I done?" he moaned as he remembered yesterday's run in with Sabrina.

In the bed beside him, Hansel yawned and stretched. "Mornin'"

"Whatever." Puck answered.

The intercom clicked on.

"Everybody to the meeting hall now!" Mirror's voice said through the intercom.

Hansel groaned. "Ok, let's go."

Still in their pajamas, the two boys made there way to the hall. On stage, Mirror looked furious.

"The prisoner has escaped!" Mirror bellowed once everyone was seated. "Now we have no bait!"

The audience gasped. Puck tried not to be happy. Red used to be his friend, how could he not be happy for her?

"If anyone has any information, please say something now!" Mirror tapped his foot impatiently. "Nothing? Fine then. I need some spies. Any volunteers?"

The Beast raised his hand.

"No you're too big and too wide." Mirror criticized. "Puck, Hansel, Gretel? I want you three to do it."

Puck's mouth fell open.

"Puck knows the Grimms very well and therefore should know a lot already. Hansel, this is a time to prove you are worthy of the Scarlet hand." Mirror continued.

The entire audience was staring at the three kids.

"I need to know everything about the family. You will leave right after this meeting. You are not to return until you have five valuable pieces of information."

"Sir?" Hansel spoke up. "How do we know if the information's valuable or not?"

Mirror looked at the boy. "Trust me Hansel, you will. Or else."

Hansel cowered under Mirror's glare.

"The meeting is now over." Mirror said. His glance never left Puck and Hansel.

3333

Puck, Hansel and Gretel walked out into the hall. Mirror followed behind them. He shoved a walkie- talkie into Puck's hand.

"This is in case of emergencies. "Mirror grumbled. "Oh and Puck?"

Puck looked at Mirror. "Yeah?"

"Don't let that Grimm girl distract you."

Puck's face turned red.

**I would really appreciate if people reviewed. Even if the story sucks. Flames are welcome, though constructive criticism is nicer.**


	5. Spys and Flys

Puck peered through the kitchen window. Inside, he saw Red and Daphne having green cupcakes. He glared at the little girls, jealously. He missed the Old Lady's cooking.

Puck turned back to Hansel and Gretel. "How about I turn into a fly and sneak inside?"

Gretel nodded. "What do we do?"

Puck scratched his head. "Just hide in the bushes or something…"

Hansel shrugged. "I guess we have nothing better to do."

Puck transformed into a fly and flew off.

3333

Sabrina walked into the kitchen. Daphne and Red were having green cupcakes. Sabrina frowned and settled for a glass of water.

Jake walked in and yawned.

"So when does training start?" Sabrina asked.

Her uncle sighed. "Eight."

Daphne looked up from her food. "What time is it?"

"Seven." Jake answered.

"Is everyone awake?" Sabrina asked.

"Nope. But most people are." Jake answered.

Snow entered the room. "A lot of people have arrived an hour early. I think we should start their training."

"Why are they early?" Daphne and Sabrina looked out the window to see at leat one hundred everafters stretching out.

"They're excited." Snow answered.

"Excited to die." Sabrina muttered.

"Hey!" Daphne cried. "Don't be so negative."

Sabrina sighed. "Sorry. I'm going to start training."

"Which field?" Snow asked.

"I think I'll start at weapons." Sabrina answered.

"I'll start at wands and other magical items. That's my best field." Daphne said. She swatted at a fly buzzing around her face.

Red spoke up. "May I start at potions?"

Snow smiled. "Of course sweet heart!"

Sabrina got up. "Stupid fly…." She swatted at the fly. "Where's the fly swatter?"

The fly froze. It flew out of the room at top speed.

"It's like it understands us." Jake murmured.

3333

Sabrina, Daphne and Red walked outside. They each headed for their stations.

Sabrina smiled at Robin Hood. He was the coach of the weapons field. She grabbed a sword off the table and turned to Robin.

"Anyone else at this station?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, Merlin was here, but he let for the wand field."

"So it's just us?"

"Nope!" A different voice chimed in. Sabrina turned to see King Arthur. Behind him were Jack and Jill.

Sabrina smiled at the sight of Jill. The two girls were the same age, and had become great friends over the last year.

"Hey Jill, what's with the sudden interest in weapons?" Sabrina asked.

"Hey, who knows? Maybe I'll be good at this!" Jill grinned.

"Maybe, but it takes more than 'good' to beat me!" Sabrina said.

"Who cares? Let's get this party started!" Jack grabbed a sword. Arthur pulled one out of his belt.

"Ok, practice duels." Robin said. "Arthur against Jack, Sabrina with Jill."

Sabrina felt right at home.

3333

Daphne watched with wide eyes, as Jake turned a frog into a smelly pig.

"How did you do that?" The little girl asked.

"I'm the coach of this field! I have to be good."

Tom Thumb and Thumbelina clapped.

"Can we learn?" Daphne asked.

Jake grinned.

3333

Red watched shyly, as Princess Jasmine mixed two potions together. She smiled and turned to her husband.

"Sweetie, drink this."

Aladdin studied the potion. "What does it do?"

"It lets you breathe fire." Jasmine answered.

Red's eyes widened. Aladdin drank the potion. Then he exhaled. Fire came tumbling out of his mouth.

3333

At twelve, the groups broke or lunch. Everyone was having a picnic in the front yard. Sabrina sat next to Jill on the grass. On Sabrina's other side, Thumbelina sat down. Tom, jack, Daphne and Red followed suite.

"What field are you guys doing next?" Jill asked.

Sabrina took a sip of her juice. "Martial Arts with Snow."

"Me too!" Daphne grinned.

"Jill and I call potions. " Thumbelina said.

Tom Thumb turned to Jack. "Want to do camouflage and hiding?" Jack nodded.

3333

Puck buzzed around the picnic area, trying to stay out of the way of people. After Sabrina and Daphne almost killing him at breakfast, he wasn't taking any chances.

He went over everything he learned.

Everyone was training

They were attacking tomorrow

Sabrina liked training with weapons

Sabrina was friends with Jack and Tom

Jack and Tom were _boys_!

Ok, so maybe the last three pieces of information were useless to Mirror….

Sabrina and her friends were sitting under a tree, so Puck perched on one of the branches.

"Do you think we can beat the Hand?" Tom asked.

"Duh." Daphne replied.

Sabrina stood up. "I'm done eating, so I'm going to continue training."

Everyone else got up to throw their plates away.

Up in the tree, Puck sighed. This was boring. They weren't even talking about anything interesting.

3333

After three more hours of training, Sabrina crawled into bed. It was only four thirty, but Sabrina was tired. Naptime.

As she lay in bed, her thoughts drifted off to Puck. It had been a long time. He wasn't coming back.

Sabrina fought back tears. She _missed_ him! She _needed _him. How could he betray them like that?

_It's time to move on. _Sabrina thought. _I can't spend the rest of my life moping. Must Move On._

Sabrina thought of all the other boys in Ferryport Landing.

She groaned. They were all either under age twelve, or over fifteen. No one was thirteen or fourteen. Only Jack was thirteen. Tom was nine.

But problem was, Sabrina did not feel that way about Jack. _Oh, who am I kidding. My heart belongs to Puck._

Maybe if she hung out with Jack, she would develop feelings for him. Maybe…

Yes, after the war, and if Puck didn't come back, she would try to become good friends with Jack.

And with that she fell asleep.

3333

"So how did it go?" Hansel watched as Puck turned to hi human form.

Puck quickly told them about everything he had learned.

"I hope the Master's proud of us." Gretel said.

"So, now what. We're not due at camp till tomorrow morning." Hansel said.

Puck groaned. "Sucks."

"No kidding."

Gretel turned to Puck. "There's little girls in this group. How old are they?"

"You must mean the Marshmallow and Red. I think they're nine." Puck answered.

Gretel looked sad. "They're my age."

Puck looked at her, confused. "So?"

"You don't understand. I've never had real friends."

Puck sighed. Ughhh. This was going to be a sensitive Puck moment. He hated those. "No." he said. "I do understand. Four thousand years, no friends. Until I met Sabrina."

Hansel smiled. "You shouldn't have left Puck."

Puck looked at him. "What?"

"You had a perfect life. And you left it for… for this." Hansel pointed at the red handprint on his shirt. "Was it worth it? You lost so much."

_I know. _Puck thought sadly.

**Please, please, please review! I'll do anything! **

**Sorry, I know it sucks.**


	6. Training with Jack

"Hey Jack!"

Sabrina walked up to Jack who was training with potions.

"Sabrina." He nodded and turned back to the potion he was mixing.

"So… what are you doing?" Sabrina asked.

Jack turned to her. "Why the sudden interest in what I do?"

Sabrina frowned. "Ever heard of being friendly?" she growled.

Jack threw up his hands. He chuckled. "Sorry 'Brina."

Sabrina smiled. "What potion?"

Jack grinned and handed her the fizzing vial. "Take a sip."

"It won't kill me, will it?"

"Nope."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You just do."

Sabrina sighed. "Ok, but if something bad happens, you're dead to me."

"Just drink it."

Sabrina drank the potion. Suddenly, she was tiny. Shocked, she looked up to see Jack grinning down at her. He was at least five feet taller than her.

"Sabrina, you're a mouse." Jack laughed.

Furious, Sabrina tried to scold him, but all that came out was, "Squeak, squeak."

Still laughing, Jack picked her up and made her drink anther potion. Immediately, Sabrina was a human again.

"That was horrible!" Sabrina told Jack.

Jack shoved her playfully. "Sorry." He laughed.

Sabrina found herself laughing. She knew that she had found a new friend, but she still missed _him._

3333

"This is so boring." Hansel complained. "I think you should turn into something and do more spying. Maybe then I can actually get on Mirror's good side."

Puck groaned. "More spying?"

"Well, it's not like there's anything else to do."

Puck sighed. "So, what's with your sister?"

Hansel looked over at his sister. Gretel had been watching Daphne, Red and Tom train.

"Gretel, what's with you?" Puck asked. He could clearly see the longing in the little girl's eyes.

"Nothing is with me." She said. She seemed distracted.

"Ok, I think I'll go spy now…" Puck morphed into a butterfly and flew away.

Gretel took a seat next to her brother, on the grass. "I want friends."

"We have Puck."

"He's too old."

"He's only 4000." Hansel said. "Romeo and Juliet are over 6000."

"That's not what I meant. I mean I want friends physically the same age as me."

Hansel sighed. "Maybe if we can ever leave the hand…"

3333

Puck flew around the grounds looking for Sabrina. He finally spotted her working with Aladdin, Jasmine and Jack.

3333

Sabrina mixed some different colored liquids together in a vial. She was trying to make a potion that let you squirt water out of your mouth, but the recipe book was confusing her.

Jack stood next to her, amusement on his face, as she struggled with the potion.

"Sabrina, try grinding up the snake fangs before mixing them in." he said.

Sabrina frowned. "Oh."

Laughing, Jack helped her grind the fangs.

Up above, Puck watched the two jealously. He watched a the two finished the potion and both had a sip.

After drinking the potion, Sabrina busted out an endless stream of water. Jack did the same, but directed at Jasmine, who was flung back by the pressure.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." Jack said as he knelt down next to the princess.

"It's ok." Surprisingly, Jasmine was laughing. "It's so hot out, that cooled me down."

Sabrina helped the princess up. "I think I'm going to go find my parents."

"Can I come?" Jack asked.

"Sure, why not?"

Above, Puck just growled.

3333

Sabrina and Jack entered the living room, to see everyone already there.

"Liebling? There you are. Sit down."

Sabrina took a seat next to Jill, and Jack sat on her other side. No one noticed the butterfly perched on the window sill.

"I think we are ready to fight." Snow said.

Sabrina craned her neck to try and see the clock. It was blocked by Jake's head.

"It's eight." Jack whispered to her.

"Thanks." She whispered back.

"So we're fighting tomorrow? What are we doing? Sneaking up on them?" Henry asked.

"Um..." Relda though for a second. "I was thinking, yeah, we sneak up on them."

"What if they're armed with magical creatures? Like dragons, or griffins?" Daphne asked.

"Where would they get dragons?" Henry asked.

"You never know!" Daphne told him.

"She's right." Snow said and Veronica nodded.

"After all, Mirror took a lot of things from the Hall of Wonders." Tobias Clay cut in.

"Well, I guess we hope for the best, and if we do see monsters, we'll have to fight them." Veronica said.

"Aren't we still outnumbered?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, but only by… two hundred." Jake said.

"This is going to be interesting." Charming muttered.

Morgan le Fey sighed. "Baba Yaga has been training like crazy, so at least we have a really strong witch on our side."

"You're really strong too." Daphne said. "And I didn't know Baba Yaga was helping out."

Veronica smiled. "She's not that bad. Everyone has kindness in their heart."

"Even Mirror?" Red asked.

Veronica's smile faded. "He doesn't count!"

Everyone turned to look at her. "What? He kidnapped my son?" Veronica scolded. She picked up Basil and hugged him.

Sabrina stood up. "I think everyone should get sleep. We need energy tomorrow."

"Sabrina's right." Henry said. Everyone began to file out.

3333

"What have you brought me?"

Puck, Hansel and Gretel stood in front of Mirror. Hansel was the first to talk.

"They have spent two entire days training."

"When will they attack?" Mirror asked.

Puck spoke up. "Tomorrow."

"Wonderful. Anything else interesting?"

The kids shook their heads.

"Dismissed. Puck, I'm glad that girl of yours wasn't a problem."

Puck blushed.

3333

Puck lay in bed, hurting. Tomorrow, he would fight his previous family. After tomorrow, his relationship with Sabrina would go down the drain. She'd hate him forever, and for an Everafter, that was a long time.

He groaned, and punched his pillow, regretting everything. Stupid prank, stupid Puck, stupid Hand, stupid Grimms!

What had he done?

**The next chapter is going to be the battle. Scarlet Hand against… you know…them… whatever you want to call them.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. The Battle

Sabrina had a hard time falling asleep that night. She was nervous. For all she knew, she would be dead in less than forty– eight hours.

Sabrina turned on her side so she was facing the window. She gazed out at the stars and memories came rushing back to her. When her parents were kidnapped, when she moved to Ferryport Landing, when her parents woke up, her first kiss, the prank that ruined everything….

_The prank that ruined everything._

"_Puck!" Sabrina yelled. _

_The idiot fairy had woken her up at four in the morning saying that Daphne was in trouble. Sadly, she fell for it, and followed the boy into the woods, panicking. The next thing she knew, she was alone in the woods and it wasn't even four thirty am._

_Two hours later, when she finally found her way home, she was dead on her feet. She opened the front door, and let herself in. Weirdly, every single door in the house was closed. So Sabrina walked through the house opening them all. _

_Tired, she rubbed her eyes, and then screamed in pain. Her eyes stung like hell._

"_Ha ha. Someone's got hot pepper juice in their eyes."_

_Sabrina looked up to see Puck. "How is there pepper juice in my eyes?"_

"_Simple. I smeared pepper juice on all the door handles, then closed all the doors. Don't worry Grimm, there's a worse prank in your room."_

_Sabrina's eyes stung. She washed her hands, then rinsed out her eyes, but the pain didn't go away. Crying, Sabrina made way to her room. That's when she saw it. _

_Her journal. The one she'd worked so hard on. Shredded. In what seemed like a gazillion shreds of paper._

_Sabrina ran to the journal. She'd worked for two years on that journal, now all of her progress was gone._

_It had gone too far. Sabrina now officially would never speak to Puck again._

_Easier said than done. Now he was gone._

"Why does my life suck?" Sabrina asked herself. "What did I do to deserve this?"

That night she cried herself to sleep.

3333

"Everybody up!" Jake cried.

Everybody was yawning and stretching. Sabrina sat with Jack and Jill. She was a nervous wreck. What if they lost?

Jack seemed to read her thoughts. "We'll win Sabrina. We have too."

Sabrina smiled at him. "I hope so."

"Attention everyone. I think we should send people out in groups." Henry said.

Everyone quieted down as Henry divided everyone up.

"I think we should send half of our best warriors first. Robin Hood, Arthur, take some of the knights and head towards the fort. In ten minutes, we'll have the wizards and witches head out." Henry explained.

"Leftover flying creatures can head out with the nights, right now. After the wizards, the kids can go with some more fighters. The rest of our knights will bring up the rear with everyone else." Jake finished.

Snow came up to Sabrina. "I'm heading out with the first group of knights. Remember everything I taught you guys, and be safe."

Sabrina smiled and waved as Snow left.

"What do we do while we wait?" Daphne asked. She and Red were standing off to the side with Tom Thumb and Thumbelina.

"Discuss battle plans." Veronica said. "Daphne, you're heading out in ten minutes. Sabrina head out with the second group of knights."

"What about us?" Jill asked.

"Come with the rest of the kids." Relda smiled. "That should take care of everyone."

Sabrina grinned. "Let the games begin."

3333

Mirror watched Hercules bring out one of the dragons.

"Are the dragons ready?"

"Yes Master."

"Fed?"

"Our finest meat." Hercules answered.

"Good." Mirror turned to Hook. "Is everyone ready for battle?"

"Yes sir."

"Go fetch me Puck and… get the flying monkeys."

Hook ran off and then returned, a minute later.

"Yes sir?" Puck asked. Beside him, a dozen monkeys eyed the Master curiously.

Mirror sneered. "I need you to go keep watch over the forest. Report back to me when our 'guest' are spotted. Take these filthy monkeys with you."

Puck nodded and turned to the monkeys, chocking back a sob. "The monkeys reminded him of all of his chimps. He missed them. Sighing, the odd group flew into the forest.

3333

Puck perched on a tree branch and looked over the forest. It was so quiet, he almost fell asleep of boredom. Groaning, he took a slingshot out of his pocket. He launched a rock at nothing in particular. He took out some glop grenades and launched them.

Suddenly, he froze.

Footsteps.

Puck flew to a higher branch and watched as a group of knights marched, as quietly as they could, through the forest. Puck followed them to the edge of the woods. There, the army stopped and began to wait. Ten minutes later, a group of witches and wizards joined them. The Marshmallow was among them.

Puck froze as Daphne seemed to look right at him, but she turned around as if nothing had happened.

A while later, a bunch of other's joined the group. In this group, Puck saw Sabrina walking with Jack. Jill was walking with Tom and Red. Thumbelina was walking cautiously, as if she was scared something was going to jump out at her.

Puck watched jealously as Sabrina laughed at something Jack said. Puck wanted to march up to them, kiss Sabrina and make Jack suffer, but he couldn't. He just had to suffer himself.

Puck flew off to warn Mirror.

3333

"It's like they knew we're attacking today." Jake mused. The group watched as the Hand members positioned themselves around the fort.

"That's not possible." Sabrina said. "How would they know?"

They watched as Mirror made his way to the front of the crowd. "I know that you guys are here. Be men, and show yourselves. Let's settle this once and for all."

Sabrina took a breath. Henry revealed himself and spoke. "You will not get away with this."

Mirror sneered. "But we already have."

And then it began.

3333

Witches cast spells, swords clinked against another, blood covered the ground. Sabrina was participating in an active sword fight against Captain Hook. Being thousands of years older than Sabrina, he was a lot better, but he didn't see Daphne sneak up behind him and cast a spell, putting him to sleep.

"Is he dead?" Sabrina asked.

Daphne shook her head. "Just sleeping."

"What do we do with him?"

Daphne shrugged. "I can't believe we didn't discuss this…."

On the other side of the grounds, Baba Yaga and Morgan had paired up and were casting spells in every direction. Jake was running along with them.

Henry and Veronica were fighting Hercules and the Beast.

The battle raged on for what seemed like forever. Then the worst came.

"Bring out the beasts!" Mirror's voice was heard throughout the field.

Sabrina gasped as she came face to face with a huge blue dragon. Before she could react, the dragon lifted her up and she found herself looking into its eyes.

"Sabrina!" Henry yelled.

Puck was throwing glop grenades at random people, from the roof of the fort. Hearing Henry scream Sabrina's name, Puck craned his neck to see what was happening.

What he saw, was a huge ten foot dragon lifting Sabrina up to his mouth.

**Please review and I'll give you a trillion dollars. (Just kidding. I don't have that kind of money.)**

**But seriously, review!**


	8. FightsPhysical and Verbal

**Ok. Here you go. And no matter how bad it is, REVIEW!**

Puck's eyes widened. Subconsciously, he unfurled his wings, took out his sword and flew towards the dragon.

He used his trusty sword to hit the dragon on the head.

Shocked, the dragon turned to face Puck, sadly, still holding Sabrina.

"Puck! What do you think you're doing?" Mirror cried. He furiously turned to Hook. "Did you ever give him the forgetful dust?"

Hook shook his head.

"Well why not?"

"I couldn't find it…" Hook cowered under Mirror's icy glare.

"You could have told me, you moron!" Mirror turned back to the dragon. "Stupid Dragon! Kill the fairy, and the girl."

3333

Henry and Jake sprang into action. Henry grabbed the flying carpet and the two brothers got on.

Meanwhile, Puck fought the dragon. He could see Sabrina in the Dragon's fist.

"Come on stupid dragon. Is that the best you could do?" Puck continued whacking the monster with his stick.

Back on the ground, Daphne, Baba Yaga, and Morgan sent numerous spells towards the dragon.

"I knew they would have dragons…." Daphne muttered to Red, who was standing in one place, frozen.

3333

Henry and Jake flew up to the dragon.

Jake grabbed a wand from one of his pockets, and handed a second wand to Henry. The two began casting more spells towards the dragon.

Unfortunately, Henry wasn't as good at magic, then he'd been thirteen years ago.

On the ground, all the other Everafters were still fighting.

Veronica commanded for the army to keep fighting. "Don't focus on my daughter. We need to beat the hand!"

The Beast roughly threw Charming on the ground. Charming sprang back up and the two began complex sword fighting.

3333

Puck looked over to Henry and jake. "Distract the monster!"

Henry nodded, and the two got to work.

Puck flew downward to the dragon's chest area. He had to find the heart and beat this thing once and for all. Sabrina's life depended on it.

3333

Daphne whirled around to face Morgan and Baba Yaga. "I think I know what Puck's doing. He's going to stick his sword into the dragon's heart!"

Morgan shook her head. "He's going to need a better sword."

Daphne's eyes widened. "Quick! Teach me a levitation spell."

Morgan did as she was told. "Say 'Levitateous' and focus on the object you want to levitate. The object should lift off the ground. Then use your eyes to direct it."

Daphne did as Morgan said. It took two tries, but she managed to get the sword into the air.

"Puck! We're sending a sword!" Robin Hood cried from behind them.

Puck flew towards the sword and grabbed it. He located the area where the heart was supposed to be, and drove in the sword.

33333

Sabrina couldn't do anything. The dragon had a tight grasp on her. Very tight.

She was surprised when she saw Puck trying to take out the dragon. What was with Puck's sudden change of heart?

Not that she was complaining. Her arms were firmly pressed to her sides, so she was utterly helpless.

Suddenly, the dragon howled in pain and Sabrina fell.

_This is going to be the end of me._

3333

Puck raced to get to Sabrina. She was falling. Falling fast.

But Puck was faster. He had to be.

He flew after Sabrina and… caught her.

3333

Puck gently put Sabrina down on the ground. As Sabrina ran into her mother's arms, Puck took in the scene around him.

There were injured Everafters everywhere. They all lay helplessly on the ground. Nurse Sprat was trying to heal everyone.

"Who won?" Puck asked quietly.

Henry turned to him. "No one. Most of the Hand surrendered. Only fifty died. Mirror, Hook, Bluebeard, and Beat got away."

Sabrina turned to look at Puck. "You saved me." She whispered.

Puck ran a hand through his hair. "Well… I guess I'm back on your side again."

"Oh liebling."

Sabrina's was suddenly furious. "What do you mean, you're on our side?"

Puck's smile faded. "Sabrina…"

"This isn't a game Puck. You can't just switch from side to side whenever you feel like it. You betrayed us, and then you come prancing back, expecting to take you back!"

"Sabrina…."

"I don't want to hear it. You betrayed us Puck! You joined a group that wanted s dead. How can I forgive you?"

She was crying now. She spun on her heel and walked into the forests.

"I totally agree, though I'm glad you saved her." Henry said. "Nurse Sprat needs help." He left.

No one was sure what to say after that.

Daphne spoke up. "I think we should all go back home. Mirror is long gone."

"We can't just give up, child." Tobias Clay said.

"Everyone's tired. We should rest for today. We'll look for Mirror tomorrow." Relda turned to Puck. "Would you like to come back with us?"

Puck shook his head. "I need to think." He flew off into the forest.

3333

Sabrina stormed angrily into the forest.

Who did Puck think he was, ditching the family, then coming back like nothing ever happened?

How could he hurt her like that? How could she have let him?

The biggest problem was, should she forgive him? He had saved her, after all.

What about the silent treatment?

_No. I've tried the silent treatment once. And look where that got me. Puck joined the hand because of the treatment. There's only one thing to do._

_Be a man…. or in my case, Woman._


	9. Yes

Puck could understand why Sabrina was mad. Heck, he was mad at himself. How could he have left them? How could he have left her?

He flew to the tallest tree in the forest. It was his favorite place to think. He perched on one of the middle branches and just thought.

Five minutes later, he saw Sabrina storm past.

"Sabrina?" He called after her.

She turned to look at him. "What?"

"Can you please hear me out?"

"No." She stormed away. This rime Puck followed her.

"Please?"

"No."

"Ok, if you don't want to listen to me… will you forgive me instead?"

Sabrina turned to face him. Her eyes were bloodshot, and honestly, she looked scary. "You freakin' joined a group that hates my family and you want me to _forgive you?_"

"Yes?"

Sabrina suddenly fell on the ground crying. Her break down took Puck by surprise. She was usually so strong. But now Puck saw the insecurity. He saw the pain. He saw the helplessness. And it was all his fault.

"Why'd you do it, Puck?" She sobbed. "I thought you were my friend. I trusted you. I _cared _for you. I fudging had a _crush on you_!"

Realizing what she had just said, she froze.

Puck's head was spinning. He sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry."

She pulled away from him. "No your not."

"Yes I am." He insisted.

"Then why'd you betray us?"

Puck didn't say anything. He had nothing to say. There was no answer.

"Well, I thought you hated me." He began lamely.

"Why would you think that?"

"You ignore me for an entire month."

Sabrina dried her eyes. "You pulled an unforgivable prank on me."

"I'm sorry."

"I still don't believe you."

"You have to, Grimm." He said. "How often do you think I say sorry? Never? It's not easy for me to apologize. But I did. And I swear I mean it."

Sabrina stood up. "You're still not forgiven. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for betraying me."

Puck's face fell. "What if I told you I loved you?"

Sabrina whirled around. "Then I'd know you were lying." She seethed.

He grabbed he face between his hands. "Then you would be wrong."

"You don't betray someone you love, Puck."

"Well I am a villain of the worst kind."

"Not the time for jokes."

"I didn't want to betray you."

"Then why did you?"

"Because if you love someone, you have to let them go."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted to say that."

She pulled away from him. "I think we're done here."

"Sabrina, please? What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Nothing, cause I will never forgive you." She walked away from him.

"You're just too afraid to face the facts. You love me too!"

3333

"You're being too hard on him." Daphne said.

"He betrayed us!" Sabrina cried. "How can you guys forgive him?"

"He probably had reasons." Veronica said.

"I one hundred percent agree with Sabrina on this." Henry muttered.

"He came back , didn't he?" Jake asked.

_Knock knock_

Veronica opened the door to see two kids standing there.

"Is Puck here?" The little girl asked.

"No." Veronica answered. "Hansel and Gretel?"

"Yes." The boy politly. "We ran away from the hand. We were never evil, nor will we ever be!"

"Come in." Veronica ushered them in.

"Mom! They're Everafters from the Hand. You can't trust them!" Sabrina cried.

"We never meant to be in the Hand. We were born into it." Gretel said.

"Yeah. We never found the courage to quite, but we hated being evil." Hansel agreed.

"Liars!" Sabrina screamed. She ran out of the living room.

"Excuse her. She's being a jerkazoid." Daphne smiled at Gretel.

Gretel had never been happier. She had found a friend.

3333

Puck punched the tree furiously.

Sabrina had to forgive him! She had to! He couldn't live without her happy. And right now, she was not happy.

"I am going to make her forgive me, if it's the last thing I do." He vowed.

Easier said than done.

3333

Puck knocked on Sabrina's door. She open it.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

Puck handed her a box of chocolates. "Forgive me?"

She threw the chocolates in his face.

3333

"Hey Sabrina." Sabrina looked up from her new journal to see Jack.

"Hey!" She grinned at him.

"So, I hear Puck's back on the good side."

"Please tell me that's not why you're here."

He chuckled. "Nah. I was bored and immediately thought of you. You're fun to hang out with."

Sabrina blushed. "Aw thanks."

"No problem!" He winked at her and she grinned.

"So what are you writing?" With one swift move he grabbed the journal and stood up. "Dear Journal…" he began.

"Give it back! I write personal things in that journal!" Sabrina tried to grab it, but he held it above his head and he was tall. Really tall.

Jack jumped onto the couch and began to read. "dear Journal, Jack is the hottest, cutest, handsomest, bravest, sweetest man I know. I want to grow up and marry him!"

Sabrina's mouth opened in shock. "I didn't write that and you know it!"

Laughing, Jack tossed the book down to her. "Are you disagreeing with my statement, Miss Grimm?"

Sabrina just grinned. "Definitely disagreeing."

Jack jumped down from the couch and began tickling her.

Sabrina was laughing so hard, her face was red.

"Well then I'll just have to take you out to dinner and prove to you how awesome I am." Jack said.

Sabrina grinned. "Are you asking me out?"

"It depends. Would you say yes?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

"Yes!" Jack pumped his fist into the air. "Pick you up tomorrow at six?"

"Yes."

Neither noticed the figure by the door, sulking.

**Remember to Review!**


	10. Dates

Puck stormed angrily up to his room. He stormed to the far wall and hit the red button. Suddenly, he was standing in the great outdoors.

He sighed. He had missed his old room.

But his room didn't distract him from the fact that Sabrina was going on a date.

And Puck couldn't help but feel like it was all his fault. Which it really was.

Why had he even gone to join the hand in the first place?

_Knock knock._

Puck got up and opened the door.

"Hansel?"

Hansel grinned. "Hey man! We're on the good side now!"

Puck grinned. "That's great! Where are you staying?"

Hansel's smile faded. "I...I don't know…"

Puck laughed. "The answer is obviously my room! You have to stay with me. We can party all night!"

"You don't mind?"

"Na." _And maybe you can distract me from Sabrina._

Gretel came running up to them. "I'm staying with Daphne and Red! They're my new friends!"

Puck ruffled the little girl's hair. "That great."

She ran off.

Hansel stepped into Puck's room. "Dude! This is sick!"

Puck grinned. "Isn't it? Come on, I'll show you around."

3333

"We can't trace him…" Jake muttered.

The family was standing in front of Charming's mirror. But what ever they did, Harry was not able to show them where Mirror was.

"Mirror Mirror, show me this, Do you know where Mirror is?" Daphne asked.

Harry frowned and shook his head. "Sorry Daph. Nothing."

Charming frowned. "This is hopeless."

"We can't give up." Snow said.

"I never said we were. I just said it's hopeless. " Charming muttered.

"Thanks, that clears it up." Henry muttered.

"Good thing is most of the hand has joined the good side. The rest is either dead or missing." Veronica informed the group.

"What do you mean 'missing?'?" Daphne asked.

"They must be with Mirror…" Henry thought out loud.

"Well, we need to find them." Relda said. She sat on the couch beside Daphne.

Sabrina groaned. "We can't even trace him and you expect to find him?"

Beside her Jack nodded in agreement.

"I hope we can find him…" Relda muttered.

"Well, do we know exactly who's missing?" Snow asked.

Jake nodded. "Bluebeard, Hook, Beast, Lance, and Mirror. There were a few more, but no one to worry about."

"Maleficent." Harry suddenly said.

Everyone turned towards the mirror.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Maleficent." Harry said again.

"What about her?" Twirlarose asked nervously.

"I…don't know…" Harry answered. "The image is all blurry. But I think I can make out Maleficent. You see, I've been trying to find any information I can about these missing people, but all I can see is Maleficent."

"Maleficent is the evil fairy godmother from Sleeping Beauty, right?" Daphne asked.

Jake nodded. "That's right."

"So you think that wherever Mirror and his gang are, it has something to do with Maleficent?" Charming asked.

"Possibly, sir." Harry answered.

"Wait." Sabrina said.

Everyone turned to Sabrina.

"You said Bluebeard, Mirror, Hook, Beast and Lance are missing. Well, who's Lance?"

"Our father." Hansel said. He hadn't spoken at all until that moment. Sabrina had barely known he was there. He was wedged between two book shelves with Gretel next to him.

"He…left you guys?" Sabrina asked.

Hansel took a deep breath. "Yeah, ran off with Mirror."

"I'm sorry." Red said softly.

Sabrina nodded.

"He's a jerkazoid." Daphne said. She got off up the floor and moved to sit next to Gretel.

"Can we not talk about it?" Hansel asked.

"Course Liebling." Relda said softly.

"Where's Puck?" Daphne asked.

"Sulking in his room." Hansel answered.

"Why is he sulking?" Jack asked.

Hansel shrugged. "Didn't say."

3333

Puck sat on the top step of the stairs and listened to the conversation downstairs.

When he heard everyone moving, he quickly ran into his room.

A minute later, Hansel came in.

"So, you want to tell me what's with the sad face?"

Puck shook his head. "Nah, I'm good."

"Sure?"

"Yep."

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here." Hansel reminded him.

Puck smiled. "Thanks, but it's no big deal."

"Well, I'm going to have dinner. Want to come?"

Puck just shook his head.

3333

Hansel made his way downstairs.

"Puck's not coming down?" Relda asked. She set down a huge bowl of Camel Hump soup on the table.

Hansel shook his head. "Still moping."

"What could have him so upset?" Daphne asked.

Hansel shrugged as everyone filed into the dining room for dinner.

Jack and Sabrina came in, laughing.

"Hey, mom? Jack and I are going to go out to eat." Sabrina said.

Veronica smiled and waved them away, but before they could leave Henry started talking.

"The only reason I'll let this pass is because I'm glad you're not Puck." Henry said to Jack. "But you must have her back before nine. And I trust you to keep her safe. Mirror's still out there."

"Dad!" Sabrina groaned.

Jack just smiled. "Of course sir."

Henry looked at Jack suspiciously. "Sir?"

Jack smiled. "Of course, sir."

"Just go." Veronica laughed. "Henry, let them go."

Sabrina practically dragged Jack away from her family.

3333

Hansel watched Sabrina drag Jack away.

He turned to all the people eating. "Are they going on a date."

Daphne looked up from her soup. "Yeah, but with the wrong guy."

Hansel frowned. "Is Puck the 'right guy'?"

Daphne nodded. "Seriously, think about it. Wouldn't they be so cute etogether?"

Hansel shrugged. "I'm going to go find Puck."

3333

"Mt family didn't scare you away, did they?" Sabrina asked as she locked the front door.

Jack chuckled. "Of course not. I like your family."

"I guess that's a good thing. Now, where are we going?"

Jack absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair. "I was thinking the Blue Plate Diner."

Sabrina grinned. "Normal food!"

Jack laughed again. "You are so cute."

Sabrina frowned. "I'm glad someone thinks so."

"Why? You don't think you're pretty?"

Sabrina blushed. "No… And Puck doesn't help my self-esteem at all. He always calls me ugly."

Jack frowned. "Then he doesn't know what pretty is."

Sabrina laughed. "Thanks."

Jack looked at her curiously. "I think he likes you."

Sabrina froze. "What?"

"I think he likes you." Jack repeated.

"I doubt it. I think he hates me."

Jack shook his head. "I wish it weren't true, but I think he really does like you."

Sabrina crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I don't like him."

Jack smiled at her. "I'm glad to hear that."

But he had his doubts.


	11. Just a Smidge

Hansel knocked on Puck's door. When no one answered, he barged in.

Puck was lying on his trampoline, gazing at the stars. "Hey."

"So.." Hansel started.

"So…" Puck said.

"You aren't happy about Sabrina's date with Jack."

Puck sat up with a start. "Jeez. Thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome."

Puck barely cracked a smile.

"You really like her, don't you?" Hansel asked.

Puck scoffed. "Ew. Of course not."

Hansel punched Puck's arm. "Ha ha."

"If it was anybody else, I'd deny it. But I trust you, so yeah."

"Is the trickster king going mushy?" Hansel asked with fake awe.

It was Puck's turn to punch Hansel. "This better not get around."

"You have my word. Now what can we do about Sabrina?"

Puck smirked. "Sabrina? We can't do anything about her, but we can always prank Jack."

Hansel grinned. "I like the way you think."

3333

Sabrina was having fun. She and Jack were sitting in a booth, laughing.

Jack was telling her the true story of Jack and Jill.

"So what you're saying is that you never fell down. A giant bird pushed you down?" Sabrina asked.

Jack laughed. "Ok, so maybe it wasn't a giant bird…It was Jill. She pushed me down and I dragged her with me."

Sabrina grinned. "Well, now I know never to climb a hill with Jill."

Their conversation was interrupted by Rapunzel running into the diner. "Oh my gosh!" she cried.

She made her way over to Sabrina and Jack. "Did you hear? Baba Yaga was taking her house on a walk and they spotted Bluebeard and Hook!"

Sabrina's mouth dropped open. "Where?"

"In the forest."

"In the forest? If they were in the forest, wouldn't we have known? The forest isn't huge." Sabrina thought out loud.

Rapunzel shrugged. "I don't think they made camp there. They're probably just planning traps or something else very important."

Jack spoke up. "Did Baba Yaga tell the rest of the Grimms? This could be useful information."

Rapunzel shrugged again. "I don't know."

Jack stood up. "Well, it's getting late. Sabrina, we should go."

Sabrina nodded. "Ok. Nice talking to you Rapunzel!"

"See you kids later."

3333

Sabrina and Jack repeated everything Rapunzel had told them to the Grimms.

After they were done talking, Veronica sighed. "Kids, go to bed, it's getting late."

Red yawned. "Ok. Good night." She and Gretel made their way upstairs.

Daphne stayed still. "I don't want to sleep. I want to help."

Veronica smiled. "Don't worry. We're done here. I'm too tired to stay up." Veronica led Daphne upstairs.

Everyone began filing out of the living room.

Jack kissed Sabrina on the cheek. "Good night, 'Brina."

Sabrina blushed as Jack left.

Puck's face turned red. "Jerk…" he muttered.

Sabrina turned to face him and frowned. "he's not the one who betrayed us."

Puck stuck his tongue out at her and followed Hansel upstairs.

Sabrina took a seat on the couch next to Jill.

"Ok, spill." Jill commanded.

Sabrina looked at her best friend. "Spill what?"

"What else happened on your date with my brother?"

Sabrina shrugged. "We just talked."

Jill frowned. "That's it?"

Sabrina grinned. "He told me the real story of Jack and Jill!"

"I did not push him!" Jill shrieked. "He tells everyone I pushed him, but I really just lightly shoved him! There is a difference!"

Sabrina laughed. "So then, after you pushed-"

"Lightly shoved."

"Right. Lightly shoved him, he went falling down the hill."

Jill giggled. "Anyways! Guess what!"

"What?"

"Isn't Hansel so hot?"

Sabrina frowned. "Er…no?"

Jill laughed. "You probably aren't the right person to ask."

Sabrina shook her head. "Boys are monsters…except Jack."

Jill smirked. "You try living with him for thirteen years."

"Well you try living with Puck for two years. I bet it's worse."

"No way."

Sabrina stood up. "Well, goodnight."

Jill pouted. "You're ditching me?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Go get your sleeping bag. Sleepover!"

Jill squealed. "Yay! Gossip fest!"

Sabrina frowned. "Or we can train…"

"Gossip fest!"

"Ughh!"

3333

Puck pressed his ear up against Sabrina's door. He could hear her talking to Jill.

"We just sat there and talked for an hour or two." Sabrina was saying.

Jill sighed. "That's it?"

"Yes."

Jill frowned. "Well, how do you feel about him?"

Sabrina smiled. "I definitely had fun with him tonight. He's so easy to talk to."

Jill nodded, "He always has been."

Sabrina smiled. "I'm tired. I want to sleep."

Jill shook her head. "Not happening. Our gossip fest isn't over yet."

Sabrina fell back onto her bed. "Nooo!"

Laughing, Jill crawled into her sleeping bag. "I have a question for you."

"Ok."

"What are your feelings on Puck. And you have to be absolutely honest."

Sabrina felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Excuse me?"

Jill grinned. "As much as I like my brother going out with you, I totally agree with Daphne. You and Puck belong together."

Outside the door, Puck turned red but couldn't bring himself to stop listening.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that? Even Jack said that!"

Puck frowned. Jack had talked to Sabrina about him?

"Because it's true."

Sabrina ran a hand through her long hair. "Puck does not like me. In a matter of fact, he Hates me!"

Jill shook her head. "He doesn't hate you. He just isn't good with expressing his feeling, so he does the only thing he can do. He pulls pranks on you."

Sabrina groaned. "Well, even if he does like me, I hate him."

Puck frowned. She _hated _him?

Inside, Jill frowned. "Why do you hate him?"

"He makes me feel like I'm an ugly freak." Sabrina answered so softly, Puck almost didn't catch it.

Jill's face softened. "How?"

Sabrina's face was heating up again. She didn't say anything.

"I'm your best friend, Sabrina. You can trust me." Jill said.

Sabrina finally spoke up. "It's never cared about how I looked. It's just never mattered. But as I've grown, it has started to matter…a little. Just a smidge. I tried to use makeup, but I failed at that. I don't like how I look. I don't ever feel pretty. Puck's wonderful nickname for me, Ugly, doesn't help anything. And maybe you're right. Maybe I do like him, just a smidge. Maybe I do care what he thinks of me….just a smidge."

Jill smiled warmly at her friend. "I'm glad you told me this Sabrina."

Sabrina smiled down at her hands. "It feels good to let it out."

"All teenager go through this at one point." Jill said.

"Mmm."

3333

Puck leaned outside the door. He never knew that's how Sabrina felt. Of course, his pranking wasn't going to stop, but maybe he could be a _little _nicer to her in the future. Just a smidge.

He had never thought about how much his words and nicknames could affect Sabrina.

It had happened. The Trickster King actually felt bad.

**Bad? Good? Tell me how it is. And please Review. It would mean so much to me if you would review.**

**Even if you are some random person without an account, or a person who's never even been on this sight before now, just press that blue button below this.**

**Do me a favor!**


	12. Into The Forest

Relda Grimm hurried down the stairs with her two sons at her heels.

"Come on everybody! We're going to go explore the forest!" Jake cried.

He ran into the living room and plopped down on one of the two armchairs. Sabrina was sitting on the couch with Jill on the ground below her. Veronica was searching the bookshelves for a good book to read. She was carrying a sleepy Basil. Jack was looking out the window into the yard.

Sabrina groaned. "All of us?"

Henry shook his head. "Nope. No way. This could be dangerous."

Daphne pouted. "No fair! We can handle it! We've battled a jabberwocky before."

Veronica looked at her husband. "Too many of us definitely can't go. Let's just have you, Jake, Puck, and Sabrina go."

Jake nodded. "That works."

Puck groaned and plopped down on the couch next to Sabrina. He rested his feet on Sabrina's lap. "Why do I have to go? To protect Grimm's sorry butt?"

Sabrina pushed Puck's smelly feet off of her lap. "I do not need saving."

Jack sat down on the armchair. "If Puck doesn't want to, I'll go."

Puck growled. "Actually, I'd love to go. Nothing like a little sleuthing to start off the day."

Sabrina turned to her father. "Can Jack please come?"

Henry hesitated. "That's six people…"

Jake grinned. "Of course he can come! The more the merrier!"

Puck groaned.

3333

Sabrina, Daphne, Henry, Jake, Puck and Jack headed towards the forest. Henry and Jake were in the lead with Daphne not far behind them. Puck was flying up above and Sabrina and jack were in the very back.

As the group neared the forest, Puck landed on the ground a little bit behind Sabrina and Jack. He could hear them talking. He quickened his pace and rudely shoved between jack and Sabrina.

"So how's it going?" Puck asked.

"Dude!" Jack dried. What's the purpose of shoving in between us?"

"Just wanted to hang out with my BFFS." Puck said with fake cheeriness.

Sabrina groaned. "Sine when am I…wait…since when is _Jack_ your BFF?"

Puck shrugged. "Since I found out how _awesome _he is!" Puck exclaimed. He punched Jack playfully in the arm. Jack winced in pain.

Up in front, Henry turned around. "Ok, let's split up. Look for anything that you think is suspicious. Look out for traps. Groups of two. Daphne and Puck, Sabrina and Jack."

Puck frowned. "Couldn't we do groups of three?"

Henry frowned. "Why what's wrong with two?"

Puck glanced at Sabrina and Jack. Sabrina was laughing at something Jack had said.

Jake followed Puck's gaze. He grinned knowingly. "Oh come on Hank! I think he's right. We should go in threes!"

Henry looked at his brother. "Why?"

Jake shrugged. "Because…three minds are better than two!"

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Ok then, Jake you go with Sabrina and Jack—"

"Wait!" Jake interrupted. "I really wanted to go with you and Daphne!"

Daphne frowned. What was her Uncle Jake playing at? Daphne glanced at Puck who was watching Sabrina and jack nervously.

Daphne's eyes widened as she figured out what Jake was trying to do. She quickly chimed in. "Yeah! I want to go with Uncle Jake and you!"

Henry looked confused but he let it go. "Fine."

Puck shot Jake a thankful look. As the two groups parted, Daphne gave Puck two thumbs up. Puck smiled. He had to break up Jack and Sabrina.

3333

Red sat in her room coloring a picture of a princess.

"Hey Red!"

Red smiled at the sound of the familiar voice.

Tom Thumb took a seat next to Red. "What are you doing?"

"Coloring."

"That's nice."

"Would you like to draw a picture?"

Tom shrugged. "I'm not much of an artist."

Red grinned. "That's ok. It doesn't hurt to try."

Tom smiled and took a piece of paper. He began to draw a picture.

"What are you drawing?" Red asked.

Tom glanced up and grinned. "You'll see."

"Will I like it?"

"I certainly hope so."

3333

Puck, Sabrina and Jack walked through the forest. Puck watched Sabrina and Jack jealously. The couple was talking as if he wasn't even there. They were laughing, and Sabrina was touching Jack's arm, and Jack was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing ever. It was all very sickening to Puck.

"Hello?" Puck said. "If you two don't shut up, Hook and Bluebeard are going to hear us."

Sabrina shot him a look. "I doubt they're even in the forest."

Jack smiled at Sabrina. "No, I think he's right. We should be careful."

Sabrina smiled. "Ok."

Puck watched as Jack took Sabrina's hand.

They walked in silence for a while. Suddenly, Puck heard a large crash behind them.

"Psst. Grimm."

Sabrina turned to look at Puck. "What do you want?"

Puck looked around nervously. "I think there's someone else here."

Sabrina shook her head. "We don't have time for pranks, Puck."

Puck frowned. "This isn't me being funny, Grimm. I'm one hundred percent serious."

"Well, isn't that new?"

Puck looked at her, a frantic look in his eyes. He pulled out his wooden sword. "Everafter hearing, Sabrina! You have to trust me."

Sabrina shook her head. "You lost my trust after you tore up my journal." Her voice was heavy with venom. Puck winced at the icy sound.

"Um…Sabrina?" Jack interrupted. He was looking around nervously. "I hate to interrupt your fight, but I think Puck's right."

Puck smirked. "Thank you! See, Grimm, there is something else here."

Sabrina glanced around. "I don't see anything."

_Snap_

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Oh…"

"We should go." Puck whispered.

3333

Red tried to glance at Tom's picture, but Tom quickly covered it with his arm. "I promise I'll show you when I'm done." He said.

Red frowned. "You better."

Tom's stomach grumbled. He blushed. "Er…sorry, but I'm hungry. I'm going to go get some lunch. You want anything?"

Red shook her head. "No. I'm ok. I think I'll go outside."

Tom nodded. "Ok. Just be careful. Mirror is on the loose."

Red smiled. "I will be careful." She followed Tom downstairs and then they parted ways.

3333

Spring was Red's favorite season. The flowers were so pretty at this time.

Red walked through Relda's gardens. She paused every once in a while to say hi to a rabbit or smell a rose.

_Snap_

Red swirled around. She dropped the rose she was holding.

"Why hello there."

Red's eyes widened. She knew that voice all too well. It was deep and scratchy. It belonged to Bluebeard.

"If I recall, last time we kidnapped you, Sabrina came in and rescued you." Bluebeard said. He took a step towards Red. Red took a few steps back, but Bluebeard kept advancing. Suddenly, Red couldn't take any more steps. She was backed up against the side of the house. Red prayed that someone would look out a window. But no one did. Poor Red was doomed. Bluebeard smirked down at Red.

"Now, what should we do with you?"

Red didn't answer. Bluebeard smiled and grabbed Red's wrists. "You're coming with me Princess."

3333

Puck, Sabrina, and Jack were about to turn around and head home when Jack suddenly screamed. He then fell on the ground, unconscious.

Sabrina worriedly knelt by his side. "Jack!"

Puck frowned. There was something stuck to his back. Puck knelt down for a closer look. His eyes widened when he saw an arrow.

Next to him, Sabina's eyes widened. She pulled the arrow away from Jack.

"We should get him home." Sabrina said.

Puck nodded.

"Ah. There is no need to take him away."

Sabrina froze. She knew that voice. She and Puck slowly turned around and came face to face with…Captain Hook.

**So…what did you think? Was it really bad? OOC? Please let me know. Anyways, I would like to introduce you guys to my friend. I'm sure a lot of you guys already know him from one of my other stories. Not saying which story. Figure out who he is yet? :D**

**He's not here right now. He's out with his girlfriend, but you'll meet him next time. Tell me in your reviews if you know who he is!**


	13. Hook and Bluebeard

Red was dragged through the forest. Bluebeard had a really tight grip on her wrists. Really tight. And it _hurt._

"Walk faster!" Bluebeard ordered. Red quickened her pace. She didn't like being so close to Bluebeard. There was a strong smell of alcohol on his breath. She whimpered when Bluebeard's grip got tighter.

"We're here." Bluebeard grumbled.

Red looked up to see the huge Fort Hand. It had gotten bigger.

"We extended it." Bluebeard said. He pushed Red up to the front door. Two guards, Cinderella's stepsisters, looked up as Bluebeard approached them. Their muddy brown eyes looked down at Daphne with sheer hate. Red had met them last time she had been captured and they were really mean. They sat around all day, guarding the door and drinking. Red had overheard them talking about how someday their prince would come.

"Hello Bluebeard, Red. Password?" The first sister asked.

"Kill the Grimms." Bluebeard said.

_Obvious much? _Red thought. She was led down into the dungeon. Bluebeard passed the first three cells and stopped at the fourth one. He pushed Red inside and locked the cell door.

"Your first meal will be served in an hour." And with that, he left.

Red looked around her cell. Well actually, there was nothing to look at. She was surrounded by three brick walls. There was a tiny toilet in one corner and a cot in the other corner. Red sat down on the cot and let the tears fall.

3333

Puck pulled out his wooden sword and Hook laughed.

"Do you really think you can defeat me with a silly little sword?" Hook asked.

Puck gulped. "Yes."

"Betrayer." Hook grumbled. "Puck, we are so much better than the stupid Grimms. Think of all the gifts we've given you. Remember the mayonnaise cannon?"

Puck growled. "You have three seconds to leave."

Hook laughed a deep threatening laugh. "You are so foolish." He glanced past Puck at Sabrina. She was still kneeling by Jack. Jack had blood gushing out of his bruise.

Hook suddenly lunged at Puck. Luckily, Puck got out of the way by flying into the air. Hook cursed and shot another arrow at the flying boy. The arrow missed and Puck dove for Hook. He used his sword to bonk Hook on the head. Hook cursed again as Puck landed on the ground. Before Puck could react, Hook pushed past him and made a run towards Sabrina.

Sadly, Sabrina had no way to defend herself. She tried to shove past Hook, but the older man was way stronger and shoved Sabrina to the ground. Sabrina's head hit a rock and the world went black.

3333

Puck's eyes grew to the size of saucers. He ran to Sabrina and knelt at her side. She was out cold.

"Now it's just you and me." Hook smiled at Puck. Puck pulled out his flute and blew a note. Hook's eyes widened. "You think a bunch of tiny little pixies can defeat me- ouch." Hook whirled around to see Puck's minions. Suddenly he was surrounded. The pixies buzzed around his face and Hook tried to swat them away.

Puck took this opportunity to pick up Sabrina bridal style. He summoned more pixies to carry Jack and some more pixies to find Henry.

3333

Tom Thumb finished his meal and decided to join Red out in the garden. He pushed open the back door and scanned the yard but Red wasn't there.

"Hey Tom!"

Tom turned around to see Veronica smiling down at him.

"Hey Mrs. Grimm. Have you seen Red?"

Veronica shook her head. "Nope. Why?"

"She said she would be in the garden but she's not."

Veronica looked worried but forced out a smile. "I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Let's go look in her room."

Tom worriedly followed Veronica up the stairs.

33333

A scream ran through the forest.

Daphne frowned. "Dad…that sounded like Sabrina."

Henry frowned. "I hope they're alright."

"We should look for them. I have a bad feeling about this." Jake muttered.

"Look!" Daphne cried. Coming towards them was a group of Puck's pixies. Henry ran over to the pixies.

"What's wrong?"

The pixies buzzed around. One of them tugged on Daphne's shirt.

"I think they want us to follow them." Daphne concluded. "We should."

Henry looked really worried. "Ok, lead us to my daughter."

The group made their way through the jungle.

"Henry! Daphne! Jake!"

"Puck!" Daphne cried. Headed towards them was Puck. he was carrying Sabrina in his arms and Hack was being carried by pixies. Henry's face paled.

"What happened?"

Puck began explaining what happened.

"You saw Hook?" Jake asked. "Honestly, what are they doing in the forest?"

Daphne spoke up. "Have you guys noticed that a lot of trees have been cut down?"

Henry nodded. "I have, but what does that mean? I'm sure that's not important."

Jake sighed. "We should really get Sabrina and Jack to Nurse Sprat."

Puck nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

The group hiked for twenty minutes before, finally they were out of the forest. Luckily, the Grimm household was not far from the edge of the forest. As the house came into sight, Henry noticed the rest of the family all gathered around the fallen Oak Tree.

Veronica rushed towards them. "It's Red. She's gone again."

Daphne's eyes widened. "What? Again?"

Veronica nodded and motioned towards the oak tree. Daphne remembered how not very long ago, they had found a scarlet hand print on that same tree. As she looked at the tree, she noticed that the old hand print had made a friend. In other words, there were now two hand prints.

**Monster: For those who don't know me, I am the great and powerful Review Monster!**

**Me: Great and Powerful? More like scrawny and weak.**

**Monster: Hey!**

**Me: Anyways, RM eats anyone who doesn't review. I'm sure most of you guys know him from Crush, Love, Propose.**

**Monster: Oh yeah! I know a lot of you guys! How are you?**

**Me: Do you really care how they are?**

**Monster: Nah. I just want to eat them.**

**Me: Review! Also, RM belongs to me, but The Sisters Grimm does not!**


	14. True Love's Kiss

Nurse Sprat hovered over Sabrina worriedly. "I think the arrow that was shot at Jack was a true love's arrow."

Puck frowned. "So, only his true love an wake him up?"

Nurse Sprat nodded.

Puck stood up. "But, he's not married…"

"Isn't he going out with Sabrina?"

Puck groaned. "Yes, but she doesn't love him! She loves me. So, she can't wake him up."

Henry sighed and stood up. "It's still worth a shot."

Puck shook his head. "Sabrina's out cold. Oh well."

Nurse Sprat smiled knowingly at Puck. "I know you don't like the fact that Sabrina is going out with another guy, but we really need to try this."

Puck felt like breaking something. "But she's out cold."

"She was lucky." Nurse Sprat said. "She only has a mild concussion. She should be up in a few hours."

Puck glanced at Sabrina's unconscious body. She was lying on the couch. Jack was on the ground below her. The last thing Puck wanted was for Sabrina to kiss Jack and for Jack to wake up.

Veronica entered the room with Daphne at her heels. "Red is probably at Fort Hand again."

Henry shook his head. "Why? There 's only, like, four people in the Hand any more. They're outnumbered by a lot."

Relda came in. "Exactly. We think it's some kind of trap."

Puck ran a hand through his curls. "So, what now?"

Veronica smiled weakly. "I don't know. We have to do something."

"Poor Red." Daphne whimpered. Veronica wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"I think," Puck began, "We should send one person to get Red. Plus two people for backup. That way, if it is a trap, we have back up!"

"That first person, the one who saved Red, should be me." Henry said.

"Why you!" Puck cried out.

"Because, I don't want my daughters going into that disastrous place. It wouldn't be safe. And I don't want _you _to mess everything up."

Puck growled. "I would mess anything up."

"We don't know that." Henry spat back.

"Huh?"

Everyone turned to the couch. Sabrina was sitting up and looking at her family expectantly.

"You're awake!" Daphne cried. She flung her arms around her sister.

"Ow…" Sabrina muttered. Daphne quickly pulled away.

"She has a cut on her shoulder." Nurse Sprat told the group.

Sabrina rubbed her eyes. "Where are Red and Uncle Jake? Oh, and Mr. Clay?"

"Mr. Clay and Jake are making dinner." Veronica began.

Daphne sniffled. "And Red is with the Hand."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Again?"

Daphne nodded.

Sabrina groaned and looked down at Jack. "What about him?"

"He is under a spell. Remember the arrow?" Puck answered. Sabrina could tell he was uncomfortable.

"It was a true love spell." Nurse Sprat went on. "We need you to try to wake him up."

Sabrina couldn't help but smile. Nurse Sprat had thought of her! Maybe she was in love with Jack! For some reason the thought of being in love with someone as awesome as Jack sent tingles up her spine. Her smile vanished when she saw Puck glaring at her. Sabrina stuck out her tongue at him.

"Where is my brother!"

Everyone turned towards the doorway. They were met with an anxious Jill. "IS HE OK?"

Sabrina smiled. "He's fine."

Jill let out a sigh of relief and rushed to her brother's side. "When will he wake up?"

"Hopefully, as soon as Sabrina kisses him." Nurse Sprat said as Hansel entered the room with his sister.

"Where is Red?" Gretel asked after surveying the room and only seeing one of her friends.

Daphne sighed. "She was kidnapped."

Gretel's face scrunched up. "By who?"

Hansel's eyes landed on the worried Jill. He made his way over to her and kneeled down next to her.

"The Scarlett Hand." Veronica told Gretel.

"Again?" Gretel asked.

"Yup." Henry answered.

Hansel wrapped an arm around Jill. "Are you ok?"

Jill nodded and leaned into Hansel. "Just worried. Sabrina?"

Sabrina nodded and knelt down next to jack. Everyone held their breaths.

Sabrina leaned down and kissed Jack softly. Puck turned away, praying it wouldn't work.

It worked. Sabrina threw her arms around Jack who hugged her back just as tightly. Jill jumped up and began dancing as Hansel watched her with admiration. The adults just watched with smiled on their faces, but Nurse Sprat got some medicine ready. Daphne and Gretel just sat there with grim faces. Sure, they were happy about Jack, but Red was still missing. Puck was astounded. Jack loved Sabrina and Sabrina loved Jack. That was messed up! What about the future that Puck had planned for him and Sabrina? Where did that put him now? He found himself leaving the room, miserable. He didn't even notice Sabrina following him out.

"What is wrong with you?"

Puck whirled around to see Sabrina staring at him. Her blue eyes bore into his eyes, blue on green.

"Nothing is wrong with me."

"Jack just woke up and you sulk away." Sabrina went on. Her eyes flashed with irritation. "Why aren't you happy that Jack's okay?"

Puck frowned. "I am happy that Jack is awake."

"You sure don't act like it."

"I promise you, I'm glad he's awake." Puck said through gritted teeth.

"Then why are you mad."

"I'm mad at _how _Jack woke up."

"What are you talking about? I kissed him, so?"

Puck looked at the ground. "That means you love him and he loves you."

"I still don't get it. That's a good thing, isn't it? I've never been happier! Jack makes me feel great!"

Puck just looked down at the ground. Was the carpet wood floor so clean?

When Puck didn't respond, Sabrina continues talking. "Do you _want _to see me miserable? Is that it? You like seeing other people sad?"

Puck shook his head. "Of course I don't like seeing people miserable."

"Then you just like seeing me miserable." Sabrina concluded.

Puck shook his head. "That's not it at all, Grimm!"

"Then what is it?"

"I love seeing you happy!" Puck cried.

"Well, I'm happy with Jack!" Sabrina shot back. "If you like seeing me happy, why are you so mad!"

"Because I like seeing you happy with _me!" _Puck blurted out. He felt his face heat up and he looked back down at the ground.

The silence that followed was deafening. Sabrina stared, amazed, at Puck. Puck glared at the ground. Minutes went by, but the two remained frozen.

Hansel, Jack, and Jill had gotten quite worried about the whereabouts of their two other friends. Worried, and curious, the three trooped into the hall and took in the silent scene before them.

"Sabrina, is everything alright?" Jack asked.

Jill stood there and tried to guess what was happening. Maybe Puck had proposed! Ok…maybe not… OOH! Maybe Sabrina was pregnant…ok, probably not! May e they found out Red was abducted by aliens!

Hansel just wondered what was going through Jill's pretty head. He looked away from the pretty girl and tried to focus on his best friend. "You alright, man?"

Sabrina tore her eyes away from Puck. She managed to smile at Jack. "Everything is just grand. Let's go make a plan about saving Red." After one last glance at Puck, she grabbed Jack's arm and motioned for Jill to follow her. They left to join the family back in the family room. Hansel laid a hand on Puck' shoulder.

"You okay?"

Puck's eyes finally left the wood floor. "I need a distraction."

Hansel grinned. "So? What are we going to do?"

Puck headed towards the front door. "We are going to go rescue Psycho Red!"

**Monster: Ha Ha! They had a fight!**

**Me: That's not a good thing…**

**Monster: Are you kidding? It's hilarious.**

**Vamp: aren't you nice.**

**Monster: Everyone! This is Review Vampire. He's visiting.**

**Vamp: I feed on reviews. So I you don't review, I starve and die. Kapeesh?**

**Me: Kapeesh…**


	15. Saving Red

"Dude? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hansel asked as he followed his best friend out of the house.

Puck shook his head. "I am going to prove to Sabrina that she belongs with me."

Hansel rolled her eyes. "By rescuing Red?"

Puck nodded. "Yeah, now shut up."

They were at Fort Hand now. The building had gotten bigger now. Hansel gulped as memories came flooding back. "Puck…bad idea."

"No." Puck insisted. "Good idea. No help me find a way in."

Hansel nodded and the two boys began to search for a way in.

3333

Sabrina looked up from her book as Relda came rushing into the room. Worry was etched over her face. "Leibling? Have you seen Puck?"

Sabrina blushed at the sound of Puck's name. "No. Why?"

"I can't find him anywhere…" Relda went on. "He just disappeared."

"Why would he do that?" Sabrina asked. She hoped she wasn't the reason.

Daphne rushed into the room holding a slip of paper. Gretel followed behind her, frowning.

"Guess what!" Daphne cried. "Puck and Hansel left to go save Red!"

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Relda shook her head. "Well, I don't know what to say. With only four members in the Hand, he…should be fine."

"Actually," Jake said. He came into the room and plopped onto the couch. "The recruited three more."

"Who?"

"Cinderella's two step sisters and the step mother." Jake answered. "They aren't very strong. Puck should be fine. After all, Sabrina was fin and the Hand consisted of hundreds back then."

Sabrina shook her head. She was honestly worried. "Don't they also have Maleficent?"

Jake nodded. "They do indeed. Maleficent is also the one of the most powerful Everafters in the world."

"Don't worry Leibling. He'll be fine. He has thousands of years of experience." Relda didn't sound very sure anymore.

"Do you think Red's ok?" Gretel asked. "And my brother?" Daphne put a comforting arm around the other girl.

"And at least there are three of them. Remember, you saved Red all by yourself last time!" Daphne told Sabrina.

"I know," Sabrina said. "But still…"

"He'll be fine." Relda said again.

3333

Puck was not fine. He and Hansel had been caught by Hook the second they climbed through the window. They had been dragged into the Dungeon and put into the cell with Red.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Hansel grunted.

Puck was pacing around the cell. "Well, at least we found Red."

Red whimpered. "I'm so hungry. The meals here suck. Last night, I got a stick of gum."

Puck frowned. "That's nuts! I'm a growing boy!"

Hansel groaned. "We're stuck in a freakin cell and you're worried about dinner?"

"Hansel."

The kids looked around and their gazes fell on Hansel's father. He was outside the cell, peering in, a disapproving look on his face.

"Dad…" Hansel squeaked nervously.

Lance peered at Puck. "Is this why you joined the good side? Did Puck convince you?"

Hansel didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Lance bellowed. He pulled a knife out of his pocket. "Don't make me kill the little girl."

Nervously, Hansel continued to talk. "Just because I'm our offspring, doesn't mean I'm like you, father."

Lance growled and Hansel cowered under the glare.

Lance grunted and threw something into the cell. Puck looked down and saw that Lance had given them three sticks of gum. Red whimpered again.

"I'll be back." Lance said. "With Maleficent."

3333

Sabrina quickly put on her combat boots. She was going after them. Daphne was going with her. If Maleficent was really as strong as everyone said, Puck had no chance.

"Sabrina? Where are you going?"

Sabrina turned around and came face to face with Jack. "Oh, hey Jack." Honestly, she had totally forgotten he existed.

Jill, who had followed Jack in, sensed that Sabrina had forgotten about him. She flashed Sabrina a knowing look.

Sabrina glared at her and then turned to Jack. "Daphne and I are going to help Puck, Hansel and Red. For all we know, they're probably locked up in a cell."

"I doubt it…" Jill said. "Hansel knows how to take care of himself…" She sounded worried. "I change my mind. Bring him back!"

Sabrina grinned, despite her worries. She could tell her friend was truly worried about Hansel.

Jack gave them a weird look. "How do you guys know what the other is thinking?"

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked.

"You guys are always giving each other knowing looks, like you know something, though the other person has barely said anything."

Sabrina and Jill burst out laughing. "It's a girl thing…" Jill explained.

Sabrina smiled and kissed Jack on the cheek. "You always cheer me up." She said.

Jack smiled at her. "That's what I'm there for, Babe."

3333

The entire Scarlet Hand was gathered inside the dungeon. Well, the dungeon was a good size, and there were only eight members in the Hand, so everyone fit.

Maleficent was honestly scary looking. She wasn't the weirdo in the movie, with the sickly green skin and black cape with a weird hat. No, she wasn't that interesting looking. Instead, she looked sort of emo. She had pale vampire skin. Her make up consisted of black lipstick, black eye shadow, black eyeliner, weird black blush and, you guessed it, _black _mascara. A lot of black mascara. She was wearing a black track suit, and if this were a normal situation, Puck would have cracked up. She was also wearing sneakers, and her raven black hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"So," Maleficent began, "These two are the kids who betrayed us?" Maleficent asked. Her sickly sweet voice sent shivers up Hansel's spine. One of her long pale fingers pointed at the two teenage boys.

Mirror nodded. "Yes. Puck left us a while ago, and Hansel followed.

Maleficent peered at Hansel. "And, Lance. This one is your son?"

Lance nodded. "That is correct."

Maleficent examined Red. "And who is this?"

Mirror shrugged. "We just kidnapped her because she was the easiest to kidnap."

"She's a weak little girl…" Hook agreed.

Anastasia, one of Cinderella's stepsisters, examined Red closely. "She's pretty. She'll be popular with the boys." She decided. Her stepmother shot her a look.

Drizella, the other sister nodded. "If she lives that long."

Anastasia nodded eagerly, "Tell me, Red. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Huh? Do you? I bet you do! You're so pretty!" Drizella agreed.

Maleficent looked at the two sisters. "Lady Tremaine, shut your daughters up!"

Lady Tremaine shushed her girls.

"What are we going to do with these people?" Bluebeard asked Mirror.

Mirror turned and looked at Maleficent. "Well, I was thinking we could destroy them. Once we get rid of people in the way, we'll have a clear path to the Grimm family."

Maleficent nodded. Her smile sent chills up everyone's spines. "Magnificent…"

**Well, as some of you know, I'm leaving tomorrow. So, this will be my last update for two weeks. Sorry, and you guys better not forget me!**

**Monster: And don't forget me either! I love you all! Waaa!**

**Vamp: Yes! I get to leave this dump! AKA, lovelylamb1999's house!**

**Me: Gee thanks.**

**Vamp: Welcome!**


	16. Escape

**Hey! I'm back! I had fun on my trip, but now it's time to get back to writing.**

Hansel grabbed Puck's arm tightly. "Did you hear? She's going to destroy us!"

Puck glared at him. "Of course I heard, Idiot. I'm right here."

Hansel let out a noisy sigh. "I know. Sorry, I'm just really nervous."

Red, who had qioetly been sitting on the ground, glances curiously at Puck. "Where are Sabrina, Daphne, and To- Tobias Clay? Aren't they going to rescue us?"

Before Puck could answer her, Tom cut in. His face contained a huge grin. "You were going to say Tom." He accused. Red turned scarlet.

"I was not." Red fought back.

Hansel grinned. "I'm sure he's on his way to save the damsel in distress."

Red winced. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said. "And I'm not a damsel in distress."

Hansel winked at her. "I'm not blind…"

Puck just looked plain confused. "You like Tom? I did not see that coming…"

3333

Sabrina pulled on her combat boots. She had decided that she was going to save Red herself. Obviously, Puck had failed. It had already been twelve hours and he wasn't back yet.

"Sabrina…I'm coming with you."

Sabrina turned around. Tom was standing at the doorway, fully dressed. Normally, Sabrina would've said no, but Tom's eyes were filled with two things. Worry, determination, and lastly, Love. He was on the exact same mission as Sabrina. Rescue someone you love.

"Why not?" She smiled at the younger boy.

3333

"Why. Won't. This. Wall. Break?" Puck muttered through tightly gritted teeth. He had turned himself into a rhino and was trying to smash the wall.

Red groaned. "It's protected by freakin' magic."

"Of course it is…" Hansel muttered. He sighed and looked around the cell. It was damp and cold. Two mice were running around, looking for food, which they definitely wouldn't find. The walls were brick and the floor, also brick. It was uncomfortable to walk on, with or without shoes. There was one toilet in the corner, which no one dared to use, and a cot on in the other corner, where Red was lying, frustrated out of her mind.

All three kids jumped when they heard the dungeon door slam.

"We are not bombing the place!" Came Maleficent's frustrated voice. Her voice sent shivers down Puck's spine.

"But why not?" A second voice asked. The kids recognized the voice as Captain Hook's. The two adults came into view and Puck noticed that they were being followed by Drizella.

Maleficent peered into the jail cell and then looked back at Hook. "Do you want this entire place to blow up?"

Hook hesitated. "Well no…"

Hansel cowered under Maleficent's glare. Puck just watched her with hate, and a tiny bit of admiration, in his eyes. Red whimpered in the corner.

"Well, how else do you destroy someone?" Hook asked.

Maleficent smirked, her lipstick glistening in the candlelight. "Obviously we burn them."

"Burn them?" Hook repeated.

"What? You think drowning is better?"

"No. Burning is more painful."

"What about forbidden magic?" Mirror asked. While the maleficent and Hook had been arguing, he had walked into the dungeon and taken a seat next to Drizella.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Maleficent asked herself. "That's perfect."

Puck's face had paled. Red didn't look much different.

"What's forbidden magic?" Hansel whispered as quietly as he could. Sadly, the dungeon had a huge echo, and Maleficent heard him.

"It's magic that's forbidden." She answered. She sneered. "You could get arrested for using it. It's extremely painful and could kill someone."

Hansel winced.

"Of course…" maleficent thought out loud. "We can't do this today. Forbidden magic takes a lot of preparation and has a lot of after effects."

Puck unclenched his two fists and tried to look innocent. "So….which curse are you planning to use?"

Maleficent studied him, trying to figure out if it was safe to tell him. She hesitated and then began to talk. "I'm thinking the killing curse…"

Drizella's eyes widened. "Ooh! Like in Harry Potter?"

Maleficent glared at her.

Mirror groaned. "No you dimwit! This is nothing like Harry Potter!"

Drizella frowned. She looked a little taken back. "Fine. Whatever."

3333

"Sabrina? Tom?"

Sabrina winced and slowly turned around. Of all the people…

Sabrina forced a smile onto her face. "Hey Jill…Jack!"

Jack looked at her suspiciously. "What are you guys up to?"

Sabrina looked at Tom frantically.

Tom opened his mouth to speak. He said, "We were going to the beach." At the same time Sabrina said, "We were going shopping."

Both kids winced at their terrible outcome. Sabrina quickly recovered. "We're going shopping…at the beach."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "At midnight?"

Sabrina winced again. "Yup. Great deals…at midnight…"

Jack shook his head. "I know you Sabrina. You're lying."

Jill gave Sabrina a small smile. 'I'll help.' She mouthed. Sabrina gave her a grateful look.

"It's true." Jill said. "Jack, she's not lying. She told me this morning that she wanted to buy a brand new sundress."

Sabrina frowned at her. Sundress? Really?

Jack didn't seem to buy it. "So, why's Tom going?"

Before Tom could answer, Jill opened her mouth. "He met a cute girl at the beach and he's going to visit her!"

Tom raised an eyebrow.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "What about Red."

Tom pretended to look confused. "What about her?"

Jack looked back at Sabrina. "Can I come?"

"NO!" Sabrina and Tom shouted at the same time.

Jack frowned. "And why can't I come."

"I…just need some… me time?" Sabrina managed to say. "You'd probably get bored anyway. Just endless boutiques and stuff…"

"Sabrina. I don't care what you do." Jack interrupted. "I'm just extremely hurt that you'd lie to me."

Sabrina immediately felt bad. Jack turned around and headed out of the room. At the doorway, he turned around. "Tom? What's the girl's name?"

"Huh?"

"The girl you're meeting."

Jill shouted out. "Mary." At the same time Sabrina said, "Jane."

"Mary Jane." Tom answered sheepishly.

Jack turned and looked at Sabrina. "You just did it again."

**Monster: So tired.**

**Vamp: Stupid jetlag…**

**Me: Actually, we were back two days ago, but our internet stopped working…**

**Vamp: So lovelylamb1999 couldn't upload anything.**

**Monster: Sorry.**

**Me: My dad just fixed it though.**

**Vamp: So YAY!**


	17. Smart Little Red

"Sabrina?" Jill asked. "Why are you lying to my brother?"

"Because I don't want it to seem like I'm in love with Puck." Sabrina answered. "Jack's such a great guy. I don't want to crush him."

"But you _are _in love with Puck. You're hurting him just by being with him…."

"But I like Jack too; I'm just trying to avoid the jealousy factor…" Sabrina insisted. She was doing the right thing….

Jill shook her head. "Jack already knows you have feelings for Puck. He accepts that, but hopes that it'll go away. But Puck, he might be jealous."

"Pshaw." Sabrina said. "Puck's not jealous." She insisted. As she said that, the memories of the argument the day before entered her mind. Was he actually jealous?

"I hate to interrupt this feeling fest, but we should move our butts." Tom interrupted. He gave them a pointed look.

Sabrina nodded. "Let's go save Puck."

"And Red…" Tom reminded her.

"And Red." Sabrina added.

"And Hansel." Jill added.

"And Hansel." Sabrina repeated.

3333

Daphne sat in the kitchen sipping a glass of milk. Jakob Grimm's journal was open in front of her. Considering it was midnight, everyone was asleep. Scratch that. Everyone was in bed, but everyone was too worried to be _asleep. _Puck hadn't returned with Red yet. Henry was starting to wonder if he and Jake should go see what was going on. Daphne flipped the page in the book. She was reading about Maleficent. Jakob had plenty of information about her. Daphne hoped she could find the correct information to destroy her, or at least get her in prison.

"Anything?"

Daphne smiled at the sound of her mom's voice. "Nothing."

Veronica took a seat across from Daphne. "Where's your sister? Is she asleep."

Daphne grinned. "I doubt it. She probably too worried about the love of her life."

Veronica smiled. "Don't let your father hear you say that."

Daphne nodded. "Ok."

Jake came into the kitchen in his pajamas. "I think we should really go see what happened to Puck and Hansel."

Veronica nodded. "They should be back by now."

"Unless they were captured by Mirror and Maleficent." Daphne said. She took another sip of her milk.

"So, how did they destroy Maleficent in the actual story?" Daphne asked.

"She falls." Veronica answered.

Daphne frowned. "Well, that helps."

"We could always push her off a cliff." Jake suggested. "But anyways, in the original story by the brothers Grimm, Maleficent was never defeated.

Daphne groaned. "This is hard."

"You're telling me." Veronica muttered as she stood up. She dropped her plate into the sink. "No one knows any weaknesses that she may have."

"What about Briar's fairy god mothers?" Daphne asked. She noticed Jake's face darken. He was still heartbroken about Briars death.

Veronica thought for a second. "We could ask…"

"Oh! Sabrina and I could go and ask them!" Daphne cried. She began jumping up and down. Veronica smiled.

"Ok. I can't believe that Sabrina's still asleep. We're making quite a bit of noise." Jake said after he recovered from his state of misery.

Daphne jumped up. "I'll go see what she's up too!"

3333

Daphne sprinted up the stairs and threw open the door to Sabrina's bedroom. "Sabrina!"

There was no one in the room. Daphne frowned and checked the bathroom. Maybe she was in Puck's room?

Daphne crossed the hall and peeked inside Puck's room. There was no way she could search the whole thing. She wouldn't have gone too far, anyway. Right? After a quick search, she gave up and checked the rest of the rooms. Not only was Sabrina missing, Tom was gone too.

"Mom?" Daphne called out as she walked downstairs. "I can't find Sabrina or Tom."

As Daphne entered the kitchen, she saw that Jack and Jill had joined Veronica and Jake.

"What do you mean?" veronica asked worriedly.

Jack spoke up. "Apparently, Sabrina went to the beach to buy a sundress." He muttered. "And tom went to meet Mary Beth."

"Mary Jane." Jill corrected.

"Whatever." Jack shot back.

"She went shopping at midnight?" Jake asked.

"She said there were great deals." Jack answered.

"Oh my gosh." Veronica whispered. "She must have gone to save Puck…"

Jack crossed his arms over his chest. " She didn't have to lie about it."

Veronica began pacing the room. "Hopefully she'll just sneak them out of the dungeon. She better not try to beat Maleficent. She could get seriously hurt."

Daphne was pouting in the corner. "I can't believe she didn't take me with her."

"What's going on." A little voice asked.

Everyone turned around. Gretel was standing in the doorway holding a teddy bear and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Did we wake you?" Veronica asked.

Gretel nodded. "It's ok, though. What's happening? Are Hansel and Red back yet?"

Veronica shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Tears welled up in Gretel's eyes and she struggled not to let them flow.

3333

"We've tried everything!" Puck cried. "Giant animals, explosives, knives…we're stuck in here forever! Plus there's an invisible barrier, so I can't turn into a tiny ant and crawl out.

"Woah." Red said. "Where did you get explosives?"

Hansel smirked at her. "We have our ways."

"Ok…creepy." Red said to herself. "Did you guys try picking the lock?"

Puck and Hansel stared at the younger girl for a second, Then they both burst out laughing. Puck grabbed Hansel's shoulder for support. Red ignored the two lunatics and headed for the lock.

"Oh my gosh!" Hansel cried, clutching his stomach.

Puck had tears in his eyes. "She thinks…picking a magical…lock will get us…out of…here!"

Red rolled her eyes. "You guys, turn around."

The boys turned around and immediately stopped laughing. Red was standing _outside _the sell door, her arms crossed over her chest. She tapped her right foot impatiently. "Come on. Let's go!"

Hansel and puck stared at the little girl, clearly surprised. Hansel was the first to recover. "Wow."

Puck slowly closed his mouth. "We should probably leave before someone comes to check up on us."

Hansel nodded before following his friends to the dungeon door.

**Monster: Nothing much happened in this chapter. Good thing is, they escaped the cell!**

**Vamp: I wonder what'll happen next.**

**Monster: Any spoilers?**

**Me: Nope. Sorry.**

**Monster: Oh well…**

**Vamp: Anyways, today Lovelylamb1999 ant to put a QotD.**

**Me: Look below. Winner gets a chapter dedication.**

**QotD: ****If you could be a celebrity of the opposite gender, who would you be?**


	18. Saved

**A/N: Most of you guys mat have seen this AN on Crush, Love, Propose.**

**Sorry, this is not a chapter. It's a very important announcement. Truth or Dare with Sabrina and Friends has been deleted. I got the freakin' email today. Apparantly it is a, and I quote, "Non-story: lists, notes, polls, announcement, and etc."**

**I'm terribly sorry and very devastated. Does anyone know if there's anything I could do? Please let me know. **

**Thank you.**

"What if there's a guard outside the dungeon door?" Hansel asked.

Puck thought about it. "Good point."

"Turn into a fly and crawl out the crack at the bottom of the door." Red suggested.

Puck nodded and did as Red said. He came back a moment later. "Coast is clear!"

The three kids filed out of the dungeon.

3333

"The Hand is so stupid sometimes." Tom said.

Sabrina swung the fort's back door open. "I know."

"They always leave the backdoor unlocked."

"Do you think it's a trap?" Sabrina asked, suddenly worried.

Tom shook his head. "Let's take our chances."

"Ok. Let's do this."

3333

"It's pitch black in here." Tom said as they crept along the hallway. It really was dark. Sabrina couldn't see anything. She kept one hand on the let wall as they crept along.

"Where do you think the dungeon is?" Sabrina asked.

Tom shrugged, though Sabrina couldn't see him. "I don't know. But I do know we should've brought a flashlight.

Sabrina groaned. "Stop fussing over the light."

"You mean dark."

"Whatever!"

"Now where's the dungeon?"

Sabrina gave Tom a look, which he couldn't see. "That's what I just asked you."

"Well how would I know? I've never been here before."

"I was only here once and they remodeled."

"So you should know better than me!"

Sabrina groaned. "We're never going to get this done if we fight the whole tome!"

"I blame you."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You're worse than Puck."

"Really?"

"Nah."

Tom suddenly froze. "I think I heard something."

Sabrina stopped walking. "I don't hear anything."

"They've escaped that's crazy!"

"Oh my…" Sabrina whispered. "That's Mirror's voice."

Tom ran his hands over the wall. He found a doorknob and pulled the door open. He shoved Sabrina inside and followed her in, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"Is there any light?" Sabrina whispered.

"How do I know?"

"Oh wait! I found a flashlight. It was on this…shelf? I think it's a shelf." Sabrina switched the light on and looked around. "This is a closet."

Tom pinched his nose. "A smelly one."

"Sush." Sabrina said. "I think the voices are coming this way."

"How are we supposed to tell Maleficent?" A snooty girl's voice asked. Sabrina didn't recognize the voice. Whoever was talking was definitely moving. Sabrina had to strain her neck to hear what was happening.

"I'll just have Hook tell her." Mirror's voice said.

The girl gulped. "I wish him good luck."

"How would they escape, anyway?" Mirror wondered. "The cage was magical."

"Even magic has loopholes, Master."

"Maleficent's in the room next to the backdoor." Mirror said.

"What's she doing in Hook's room?" the girl asked. They had seemed to stop in front of the closet door.

"Screaming at him." The two continued their walk.

As the voices disappeared, Tom cried out. "I found a map. Give me the light."

Sabrina handed him the light. "This is perfect."

"Dang…this place is huge."

"No kidding."

3333

Puck, Hansel, and Red crept silently along the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Hansel asked.

"Back door." Puck answered.

"Where's that?" Hansel asked.

"In the back." Red answered.

"Duh." Puck added.

"We should almost be there." Red said.

"Since when do you talk so much?" Hansel asked Red.

Puck smirked. "Since she met Tom."

Red smacked him.

"Oh my gosh!" Hansel whispered. "I hear voices."

3333

"So that means that the dungeon should be that way." Sabrina concluded. Tom began to fold that map.

Sabrina suddenly clasped her hand over Tom's mouth. "There is someone right outside the closet door."

Tom froze. "The voices sound so familiar."

Sabrina listened. "Yes they do. Too familiar."

3333

"So, what did you want to tell me, Hook?" Came a shrill voice from further down the hallway.

"Hurry." Puck whispered. "In here." He threw open the first door he saw and ushered his friends inside.

The voices were coming closer.

Puck shut the door as silently as he could. He backed up and crashed into something…or rather someone.

"Ooof." A girl's voice sounded.

A light flicked on.

"Sabrina?" Puck asked.

"Puck?" Sabrina wondered.

"Tom!" Red shrieked

"Red!" Tom yelped.

"Hansel." Hansel said, hugging himself.

Everyone turned to stare at him. "What? I thought we were just naming names…"

Puck turned back to Sabrina and Tom. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What do you mean? You've been gone for two days. We had to come rescue you guys."

"So…where's the Marshmallow?"

Sabrina looked down at the floor. "We might not have told everyone."

Puck shook his head. "There you go, hiding things from your sister again."

Sabrina glared at him. "The North Wind incident was last year! Let it go!"

Hansel grinned at Red and Tom. "Now that's what I call true love."

Red had her ear pressed against the door. "Shh. Listen."

Everyone pressed their ears against the door.

"WHAT DO YOUB MEAN THEY ESCAPED!" Came Maleficent furious voice.

"Well, they're not in the dungeon."

"Well, find them!" Maleficent screamed.

"Yes. Check every room." Mirror commanded.

"I'll pass." A girl said. Sabrina didn't recognize the voice.

"Who's voice is that?" Sabrina asked.

"Anastasia." Puck answered.

"Who's that?" Tom asked.

"Drizella's sister." Red said.

"Who's that?" Sabrina asked again.

"Cinderella's evil stepsister." Hansel answered.

"Thank you." Sabrina said.

"Ok. More important things at stake here." Puck interrupted. "Let's get out of here."

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah. We probably should."

"Sush." Hansel whispered. "Maleficent might still be on the other side of this door!"

"You got that right."

The kids looked up to see maleficent standing in the doorway.


	19. The Nail Polish Goddess

"So are we going to do something?" Henry asked. The remaining part of the family was gathered around the dining table.

"We're going to beat Maleficent, duh." Red said. "It's going to be mucho gravy!"

"I don't think it would be wise to go rescue them unless we're beating Maleficent once and for all." Relda said.

"But how do you beat someone as powerful as maleficent?" Charming asked. He and Snow had joined the family for this meeting.

"We could have another war!" Jack suggested.

Uncle Jake shook his head. "Nah."

"They'd be outnumbered." Jill pointed out.

"So many people got killed last time." Veronica reminded everyone. "I'm not going through that again!"

"But-" Jack began.

"No BUTS!" We are not having another war. War is a terrible thing." Veronica cried.

"I can't believe that in the Original Sleeping Beauty, they never beat Maleficent…" Henry muttered.

Gretel came running into the room. She was carrying a book in her hand. "Look what I found!"

"What is it _libeling?" _Relda asked, She lifted the little girl into her lap. "Why, it's Dessie Grimm's journal!"

"Dessie Grimm?" daphne repeated.

Relda nodded. "She was born in 1835. Quiet a marvelous young lady."

"What does the book say, Relda?" Charming demanded.

"It says that her only weakness is that she relies entirely on her magic."

"That's it?" Canis groaned.

"Is there like something that powers her magic?" Daphne asked.

"It doesn't say…" Relda answered.

"Like I said." Jake interrupted. "Let's just throw her off a cliff."

"You know…" Veronica suddenly said. "That may not be such a bad idea."

3333

3333

"We should have run while we had the chance." Sabrina grunted.

"We couldn't have." Puck pointed out. "Maleficent was always on the other side of the door. If we ran, we would have run right into Maleficent."

"How did you guys get out of here last time?" Tom asked. "Nothing magical seems to work."

"We picked the lock." Puck answered.

"Which was my idea." Red pointed out. "They thought the idea was ridiculous."

Tom smiled at her. "Well, we all know you're the smart one."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Well, we can't pick the lock right now." He motioned towards the "guard" that was supposed to be guarding them. Since the Hand population was so tiny, they had asked Drizella and Anastasia to be on duty. The girls were taking turns. Anastasia was the first to be on watch, but instead, she was sitting at a round table, painting her toe nails.

"Don't worry about her." Hansel said, he smirked. "Hey, Anastasia?"

Anastasia looked up suspiciously. "What do you want, peasant?"

Hansel shrugged. "So, what are you doing?"

"Painting my nails."

"I bet you're really good at that." Hansel guessed.

Anastasia grinned. "I am so much better than my sister."

"My sister likes to paint her toe nails, too." Hansel went on. "She even has a book of rules about nail polish. You know what the first rule is?"

Anastasia smiled. "That's super easy. Never walk around with wet toe nails. They'll get ruined."

Hansel nodded. "Do you know what happens when someone breaks that rule?"

Anastasia shook her head.

Hansel sighed. "The nail goddess…Nail..polishia? Yeah, Nailpolishia bans you from ever painting your nails again."

Anastasia gasped. "That's terrible. I have to be more careful from now on."

Hansel nodded as Anastasia went back to painting her nails. "Ok. We have nothing to worry about. Something tells me she won't be chasing us."

Puck grinned at his best friend. "Nailpolishia?"

Hansel glared at him. "Just pick the lock before her toenails dry."

Red pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and got to work.

Sabrina glanced curiously at Hansel. "Does Gretel really have a nail polish handbook?"

Hansel shook his head. "Nope. Gretel hates nail polish. She says the smell gives her a headache."

"The how do you know so much about nail polish?" Puck asked.

Hansel turned bright red.

"You paint your nails?" Tom asked.

Hansel glared at him. "It was only once. I wanted to see what it was like."

"Enough useless chatter." Red interrupted. She motioned towards the cell door. "No more lock."

"Count off three, everyone charge out of the cell. Run towards the exit." Puck commanded.

"One." Sabrina started.

"Two." Tom said. Red put her hand on the door, ready to push it open.

"Three."

Everyone charged out.

"Wait!" Anastasia cried. She got up and quickly sat back down, cursing. "So sorry Nailpolishia. Please don't take away my nail polish!"

Puck threw open the dungeon door.

Anastasia started screaming. "Drizella! Mom! Maleficent!"

"What do we do?" Sabrina asked. "She's calling for back up."

"There's no way anyone can hear her from the dungeon." Hansel said.

The five kids charged to the back door. They passed Drizella, who was too stunned to say anything. She took a moment to refocus and started chasing them, while calling for help. Suddenly the whole Hand was behind them. Luckily, they were too late. The kids ran out of the door and slammed the door shut behind them.

The last thing they heard was Drizella slamming into the door, falling down, and everyone tripping and falling on top of her.

3333

"So basically, we have her chase us to the edge of a cliff, where the magic carpet will be waiting to catch the bait. Hopefully, Maleficent won't be able to stop, and she'll go down." Daphne recited.

Veronica nodded. "Yep. I know it's not a great plan, but it's the best we got."

Relda nodded. "Ok.."

"Who's going to be the bait?" Jake asked.

"I'll do it!" Daphne volunteered.

Veronica shook her head. "Sorry sweetheart. I'm not putting you in that danger. We need someone who can definitely out run her."

"Doesn't Maleficent have an advantage?" Canis asked. "She can turn into animals."

Daphne groaned. "What we really need is Puck."

Jack leaned back in his seat. "Well, he's not here."

Jill looked down at Basil, who was sitting in her lap. "We never know. It's only been a few hours. Let's wait. Sabrina and Tom might have rescued Puck, Red, and Hansel by now."

"How long do we wait?" Henry asked.

"I don't know." Daphne muttered. "I don't know."

**Remember to review! Oh, and sorry for the very late update.**


	20. Apples

**Chapter Dedication: emowriter**

Five kids ran through the forest, never stopping or caring that their feet hurt like heck.

Finally, after they had run at least a mile, Puck stopped. Panting, he took a look around. He realized that they were quite close to home. "This is good. We're close."

"Do you think they're following us?" Sabrina asked.

Puck unfurled his wings. "Let me go see." He flew up into the air for an overhead view. After a while, he gracefully fluttered back down. "We are good."

Red let out a sigh of relief and sat down on a log. "I know we're close and all, but can we please sit down a while?"

Tom took a seat next to her. "Please?"

Puck nodded as he sat down. Hansel plopped down between Puck and Tom. Only Sabrina just stood there.

"Grimm?" You okay?"

Sabrina nodded. "Just fine."

Puck patted the ground next to him. "Just sit down Ugly. We ran over a mile."

Sabrina gratefully sat down.

"Hey." Red suddenly said.

Everyone stared at her. "Hey what?" Hansel asked after a while.

"Isn't this were that apple tree is?" Red asked Puck.

"What apple tree?" Tom asked.

Puck suddenly stood up. He surveyed the area. "I think you're right."

"What apple tree?" Hansel asked.

"It should be right there." Puck ranted on. He pointed at some bushes. "I mean behind the bushes."

"What apple tree!" Tom and Hansel yelled together.

Puck grinned. "The apple tree Marshmallow, Red and I hang out at."

"How come I don't know about this tree?" Sabrina asked, suspiciously.

"Because you're no fun, Grimm." Puck stated. "It's for cool people only."

Sabrina growled at him.

"let's pick some apples!" Puck yelled. "I'm starving!"

Sabrina picked at a blade of grass. "You guys go ahead. I think I'll stay here."

"You sure?" Red asked softly.

Sabrina nodded as Red dragged Tom and Hansel through the bushes. Only Puck stayed behind. He watched her, worriedly.

"Go away. I thought you were hungry." Sabrina muttered. Her thoughts had drifted back to jack. Jack was smart. Sabrina was sure that he already knew where she really was. And she wasn't buying a sundress.

"Are you sad because of what I said about you not being cool?" Puck asked.

Sabrina shook her head. "Why do you care?"

Puck sat back down. He leaned against the log. "I don't. You just look uglier than usual when you're sad."

Sabrina glared at him.

"It's Jack, isn't it?" Puck asked.

Sabrina shrugged. "Maybe. I told you I lied to him, right?"

Puck shook his head. "You lied to him?"

"Jill blurted out that Tom had a date and I wanted a sundress."

Puck couldn't help but laugh. "You, in a sundress? That'll happen when Daphne stops making up words."

Sabrina ignored his rudeness. "I really like him…I really can't believe I lied to him."

"Well, why'd you do it?"

Sabrina didn't answer right away. After a moment of silence, Sabrina looked warily at him. "I really don't want to talk about this with _you."_

Puck frowned and the pair sat in more moments of silence.

Puck was the first to start talking again. "I heard what you said about me."

Sabrina glanced curiously at him. "Was I talking about how annoying you are?"

"No." He said slowly. "You were talking about-"

"Hey guys!"

Puck was interrupted by Hansel running into the clearing. His scrawny arms were carrying a bunch of apples. "Sabrina, you have to try one of these! They're amazing." He threw one at Sabrina, who caught it right before it hit her face.

She stared at the apple for a second before biting into it. It was the best apple she had ever tasted. It was sweet and juicy. It was like taking a bite out of heaven. But her mind just wasn't in the mood to enjoy an apple. She wanted to know what Puck was going to say.

Red entered the clearing. Tom followed behind her. "I think we're all done." Tom stated. "You guys want to go home now?"

Puck stood up, not glancing at Sabrina. "Ok. Let's go."

Sabrina followed Puck deeper into the forest but her mind was still on Jack. He was a great guy. He didn't deserve to be lead on and then dumped. He was too good for that.

"Sabrina…you okay?"

Sabrina looked up into Tom's worried glance. Red gave her a knowing look.

She forced a smile onto her face. "Yep. I'm fine. It's just that I never got that sun dress I wanted."

Tom burst out laughing an Puck chuckled lightly. Hansel and Red looked plain confused.

"We want people to believe the story, do we not?" Sabrina pointed out.

"Ok." Tom said slowly. "How about we quickly run to the store and get you a dress?"

Puck snorted.

Sabrina shook her head. "We have to tell everyone the truth. How do we explain that we found Puck, Red and Hansel?"

"You found us at the mall. Red was buying green clothes." Puck answered.

"Why green?" Red asked.

"Well, if Sabrina can buy a dress, I figured, why can't Red buy some green?"

Hansel laughed.

"They deserve to know the truth." Sabrina persisted.

Puck gave her a weird look. "Geez Grimm. I was kidding."

Sabrina crossed her arms over her chest and picked up her pace.

3333

3333

"Are we going to look for them?" Drizella asked.

"No, of course not!" Mirror shouted. "Remember, we're way outnumbered!"

"Anastasia! How could this have happened?" Lady Tremaine asked. "How could you have done this, daughter."

"I should have taken first watch." Drizella muttered.

"No time to argue!" Maleficent walked gracefully into the room. "They're not just going to let this go. If I know the Grimms, they're not going to just give up on the hand. They will fight us. We just have to be ready."

"There's like, not even ten of us." Hook muttered.

"I don't care!" maleficent screamed. "Power doesn't come in numbers. Now get training."

Everyone scurried away.

**So sorry for the late update! Been so busy! Anyhow, remember to review. Anyways, I forgot to mention that RM and RV are taking a class trip to China. You'll see them next time I update!**

**Oh, and let's go all the way back to chapter 17. Remember the question I asked you guys? I realized that I never announced the winner! So this chapter is dedicated to…drumroll please….emowriter! Therefore, this chapter is dedicated to emowriter!**

**QotD: What do you wish we would discover on Mars?**


	21. Finally

**This chapter is dedicated to RueGrimm! She had the most creative answer for the QotD!**

**Now, here's the next chapter. Truth be told, this is a very cheesy chapter. At least in my opinion….**

Sabrina collapsed on the porch. "So tired she muttered."

Puck fiddled with the doorknob. It was about nine at night and the gang had finally returned home. They had actually stopped at a store to buy Sabrina a dress.

"Now." Hansel said. "Let's hope your folks came up with a plan to beat Maleficent."

"This door is locked." Puck complained.

"Then ring the bell or knock or something." Sabrina told him. "Duh."

Puck frowned at her but rang the bell.

Daphne opened the door and squealed so loud that Sabrina had to cover her mouth.

With one hand in her mouth, Daphne ran over and threw her arm around Sabrina who had stood up. After a second or two, the little girl broke away and glared at her sister. "How dare you leave me here while you went to rescue Puck."

"I'm sorry Daph." Sabrina muttered. She had to admit, it was so nice to see her sister, but right now Sabrina was dead on her feet. Hansel, Puck and Tom. "I was so worried."

By then, everyone was outside. Little Gretel was crying as she hugged her brother. After Gretel let go, Jill practically tackled Hansel to the ground.

Jack walked out onto the porch and spotted Sabrina. He gave her a little wave and motioned for her to come inside. Sabrina gulped. She had been dreading talking to Jack.

Reluctantly, Sabrina followed jack inside. She noticed Puck watching them as they exited.

In the hall, Jack turned to face Sabrina. "I see you were successful in buying a dress."

Sabrina looked down at the dress she was holding. "Well…"

"I wouldn't have tried too hard to stop you." Jack commented. "I know you really care about him."

Sabrina stared at the carpet. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"It hurts more that you would lie to me."

Sabrina tried hard not to cry. Since when did she cry? "I know. I'm sorry."

Jack sat down on the ground. "I know you and Puck were meant to be together." He whispered.

Sabrina blushed. "No we weren't."

"Everyone can see it." Jack insisted. "I wish it weren't true, but even _you _know that is."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Jack smiled. "I really do care about you, Sabrina. Honest. But I know you can't return the favor in the same way."

Sabrina sat down next to him. She wasn't exactly sure what to say. "You'll find someone," she said after a while.

Jack smiled at her. "Thanks."

Sabrina got up and walked towards the door. Before she opened it, she turned back around. "And Jack? I do love you…just as a…_brother."_

Jack smiled as she walked out the door. He realized that a sibling relationship was really all he wanted when it came to Sabrina Grimm.

3333

3333

Sabrina, Puck, Red, Tom and Hansel spent at least two hours explaining what had happened in Fort hand.

It wouldn't have taken so long, but Hansel kept on interrupting Puck. Red and Tom kind of just sat there, silent but once in a while Tom would add a detail. After Puck finished, Sabrina began her side of the story. (Of course she skipped all the personal feelings)

After the kids were done, Daphne spoke up. "Well, while you guys were gone, we came up with a plan to stop Maleficent!"

Vernocia nodded. "We just needed Puck's help."

"And Sabrina's." Jack added from the back corner.

Henry nodded and began to explain.

3333

3333

An hour after the family meeting ended, Jake and Sabrina walked down the Hall of Wonders. Jake stopped at one of the very first doors and unlocked it. He grabbed the magic carpet and handed it to Sabrina.

"Do we need anything else?" Sabrina asked as she tucked the carpet under her arm.

Jake shook his head. "I don't think so."

Henry met them at entrance of the mirror.

"So, we agreed that it's best that Puck, Sabrina and you run." He said to Jake

Jake nodded "That gives our best friend, maleficent two Grimms to chase."

"Are we ready?" Sabrina asked.

Henry nodded. "We're doing this right now!"

Together, the three Grimms walked into the living room where everyone else was nervously waiting.

Veronica kissed Sabrina's cheek. "Stay safe darling."

"So." Relda began. "Remember. The result we're going for is for maleficent to fall off the edge of the cliff."

Sabrina nodded as Puck waltzed into the room. "Okay Grimms! I am ready!"

Sabrina ignored him. "What if this doesn't work?"

Veronica ran a hand through her dark hair. "The rest of us will be close by. If it doesn't work, we attack."

Everyone nodded and headed out into the forest. When they were close to fort hand, everyone hid around while Sabrina, Jake and puck headed for the front door.

Drizella and Anastasia were at the door. Their eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when they saw who was there.

"Maleficent!" Anastasia yelled.

Sabrina took in a breath.

"What do you want?" Drizella asked.

"We want to talk to Maleficent…privately." Jake said. "And you should know, I'm close friends with that nail polish…vampire?" He guessed.

Anastasia gasped. "Oh my gosh. We'll get maleficent and be out of your way…just make sure the nail polish vampire is happy."

The two sisters hurried into the fort/

"Wow." Puck said as the girls disappeared. "They were so scared, they didn't realize you said vampire instead of goddess."

Sabrina cracked a smile. "Yeah…"

The sound of footsteps brought everyone back to reality.

"Get ready to run." Jake whispered.

"What if she doesn't even chase us?" Sabrina whispered back.

"We hope for the best. Ugly." Puck said. He unfurled his wings just as Maleficent's six foot body reached the door. Before the villain could even say anything, the family broke out running towards the biggest cliff in the entire town. All they could do was hope for the best.

**That's the end of that chapter.**

**Anyway, QotD. Review Monster? Will you do the honors?**

**RM: When is the worst time to sneeze?**


	22. Chase

**Sorry you guys. I really am bad at this whole 'updating' thing. It's been like three weeks, maybe more. I need to work on it…and I will.**

**Anyways! I'm so super-duper happy! The Mark of Athena came out! I started it!**

**Chapter Dedication: PortiaQuinn200**

Maleficent wasn't very far behind Sabrina, which really sucked because Sabrina was slowing down. She could feel her legs tiring out

"Brat! Get back here!" Maleficent cried. She wasn't exactly sure if chasing these people was a good idea, but she had taken the opportunity anyway. She leapt into the air and transformed into a dragon.

Up in the sky, Puck groaned. He transformed himself into a dragon and swooped down to grab Sabrina.

Sabrina let out a yelp of surprise. She hadn't expected a giant green dragon to swoop out of the sky and grab her. At first, she thought it was Maleficent. She shut her eyes and hoped for the best. A minute passed, and she wasn't eaten yet. She opened her eyes to see the ground at least fifty yards below her. She shifted around and found herself looking into worried green eyes. Realizing that the orbs belonged to Puck, she searched the skies for Maleficent. She was flying behind them, trying to catch up.

"Puck." Sabrina whispered. The huge emerald dragon blinked at her. "You need to get down there. We're approaching the cliff and we can't through Maleficent _off _it unless she's actually on the ground."

The huge dragon nodded and swooped down to the ground. Behind them, Sabrina could make out Maleficent diving down behind them.

3333

3333

Though she was confused, maleficent didn't decide to question it. She saw this chase as a great opportunity to get rid of Jake and Sabrina Grimm.

Currently, they were running through a thick forest. Malefisant's current dragon form was huge. It was making it harder for her to run through the forest. Smirking, she turned herself into a cheetah. It wasn't nearly as big, but the speed? Incredible. She could easily catch up to the Grimm girl.

3333

3333

They were near the cliff now. Sabrina could see Jake jump. Then she saw Puck jump. It was her turn now. Praying that no one had forgotten to preset everything, Sabrina jumped. She felt herself falling. And then landing. She landed on something soft and warm. Opening her eyes, she found herself on the preset magic carpet, right next to her uncle who grinned at her. Puck was flying up ahead, his pink fairy wings fluttering faster than ever.

The flying carpet began to descend. Sabrina could see her the rest of her family on the ground, waiting anxiously. Daphne's palm was in her mouth and the little girl was anxiously jumping up and down.

"Turn around!" Puck cried suddenly cried. He was flying backwards now, focused on something behind Sabrina.

Sabrina did as she was told, her eyes widened as she saw Maleficent fall.

3333

3333

She was going too fast. She felt powerful. She felt amazing. It was like flying.

Sadly, she wasn't thinking. Or reacting.

She didn't see it. She didn't see the cliff nearing. She didn't realize she was falling, until it was too late.

Down

Down

Down

A silent scream escaped her lips. She didn't have time to react. No time to transform into something with wings. Instead, she hit the ground…hard. Her body chose that moment to transform into her original body.

The blue sky was the last thing Maleficent saw before her eyes closed.

3333

3333

Sabrina's heart pounded in her chest as she leapt of the carpet and ran to where everyone else was gathered.

Shivering, she approached her family. They were gathered around Maleficent's still body.

"Is she dead?" Sabrina heard Daphne ask.

Puck shook his head. "Everafters don't die, remember Marshmallow?"

Sabrina groaned. "Then what was the point of that whole chase thing. I'm super tired."

"She'll disappear for three thousand years." Jake explained. "Then, she'll appear again. But that's in plenty of time."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing." Daphne said. "We're not murderers, but Maleficent won't be bothering us for a while."

Sabrina nodded. She watched, amazed, as Maleficent's body suddenly disappeared. It left behind some kind of purple dust, floating about, causing Red to start coughing. Gretel sneezed, causing Hansel t jump.

"What happens to the rest of the Hand?" Jill asked.

"Do you think they'll settle down now that Maleficent's gone?" Jack wondered. He was watching Sabrina with intense eyes. His stare, though it wasn't unfriendly, made Sabrina cringe.

Henry shook his head as he ran a hand through his blond hair. "Nope. They still have Mirror."

"I think we can get rid of them one by one." Puck said. He scratched his armpit, causing Sabrina to flinch. "We should start with the weakest. Drizella and Anastasia."

"Wouldn't it be better to get rid Mirror, Hook and Bluebeard first?" Tom asked. He had one arm wrapped protectively around Red, who was blushing like crazy.

Mr. Canis, who had remained silent, shook his head. "How do you expect to get rid of them if they have so much backup." He asked. "We start with the weak."

"I think I have an idea." Hansel piped up. "But I'm going to need Sabrina's help."

Sabrina whirled around to face Hansel. "What?"

Puck clamped one hand on Sabrina's shoulder. "Don't worry, Ugly. I think you'll like this idea."

3333


	23. Stupid

**Happy Halloween! What did you guys go as? Anyone do anything interesting?**

**QotD: What is your dream mission or quest to go on? The answer can be silly or made up. **

"I am not doing this." Sabrina said through gritted teeth.

Jill laughed. "Come on Sabrina. You look absolutely beautiful.

Sabrina glanced down at her dress. It was neon green, strapless and short. She was also wearing heeled boots. They were white and they reached just below her knees. Not something Sabrina was found wearing…ever. It barely reached mid-thigh. Her hair was in a waterfall braid and Jill was in the process of weaving flowers into it.

On the other side of the room, Puck was sitting on the couch playing with a rubbed ball.

Hansel walked into the room and grinned. "I knew Sabrina was the perfect person for the job!"

Sabrina glared at him. "As soon as I'm out of this dress, you die." She seethed.

Hansel chuckled.

Jill sighed. "Sabrina, I need more flowers. And beads. Definitely beads."

"Top shelf." Sabrina muttered.

Jill frowned. "I can't reach that. I'm short."

"Fin-size." Hansel corrected. "And I'll go with you."

Jill nodded. "Sabrina, don't move. We'll be right back."

As they left, Sabrina mentally groaned. Now she was stuck in a room with Puck. Self consciously, she tried to tug her dress lower. When she glanced at Puck, he was staring at her. "What?" She snapped.

"You look so happy." Puck replied sarcastically.

"Couldn't Hansel have picked a different dress?" Sabrina muttered.

"Hansel didn't pick the dress." Puck answered.

"Jill did?" Sabrina guessed. "I thought she was on my side!"

Puck shook his head. "I picked the dress." He grinned. "And I'm so glad I did."

Sabrina threw a pillow at him. "Perv."

Puck caught the pillow before it hit him.

Sabrina turned back to the mirror. "Why do I have to play the nail polish goddess?"

Puck shrugged. "I don't know."

Sabrina groaned and took a seat next to Puck. "Anyways…yesterday…you said you heard Jill and me talking"

Puck was watching her. "Yeah."

"Well, what did you hear?" Sabrina asked. She was getting annoyed.

Puck shook his head. "I prefer not to say."

Sabrina grit her teeth. "Tell me, fairyboy."

Puck stood up and made his way to the door. "You know what? I'm starved."

Sabrina watched him go. "That didn't answer my question!"

Puck opened the door. "I know."

"Can I at least have a hint?"

Puck grinned at her. 'You know you love me Grimm."

Sabrina watched him leave, a confused expression covering her face.

3333

3333

"Oh my gosh!" Daphne yelped when Sabrina entered the kitchen. "You look Sabrinalicious!"

"Sabrinalicious?" Sabrina repeated.

Daphne nodded. "It means totally amazing in a Sabrina kind of way."

Henry shook his head in disapproval. "You are not going out in that!"

Relda smiled. "I think she looks very pretty."

Puck gave her a quick examination and then went back to his cookie. Sabrina couldn't help but notice that he was smiling, his face bright red.

Embarrassed, she looked at the floor. "I agree with my dad. Can I take it oof?"

"I worked so hard!" Jill cried.

Relda shook her head. "No way libeling. We need to get rid of the hand."

"Nice." Jake said as he entered the room, Veronica close behind.

"Sabrina!" Veronica smiled. "You look gorgeous."

Henry groaned.

"I don't think I can pull this off." Sabrina said. "I'm not a very good actor."

"Sure you are." Daphne replied. "You almost have Red convinced that you hate Puck's guts. Almost."

Red nodded. "Almost."

Sabrina's face turned red…again."

Puck was blushing too.

"So, we can easily get rid of Drizella and Anastasia, but what about everyone else?" Sabrina asked.

"You need to make a huge scene. Hopefully, that will distract everyone and we can attack. Snow and Charming are coming with us." Jake explained.

"This will get rid of the Hand forever!" Daphne shrieked.

Sabrina sighed. "Ok. Let's do this."

3333

3333

Sabrina tensely knocked on the fort's door. Sh let out a sigh of relief when the stepsisters opened the door.

Drizella and Anastasia stared at Sabrina.

"Can we help you?" Drizella asked. She looked at Sabrina scornfully.

"Yes. I am Nailpolishia, here to curse you with Ugly-Nail-Disease." Sabrina said. She attempted to make her voice light and airy.

Drizella's mouth fell open. "What! Why?"

"What have we ever done?" Anastasia asked.

Sabrina fought the urge to laugh. The two stupid girls were in hysterics. "Well, evil people don't deserve to have pretty nails. They're too…_evil."_

"So what do we have to do to get our pretty nails back?" Drizella asked.

"Pretty nails come with pretty people." Sabrina answered.

"Are you saying we're not pretty?" Anastasia wondered.

"Pretty on the _inside." _Sabrina explained. "To have nice nails, you have to be a nice person."

"We'll do it!" Anastasia announced.

"Do what?" Drizella asked.

"You have to run away from here and start doing good things. Join the good side." Sabrina explained. "Leave the Scarlet Hand forever. Cleanse your soul!"

The sisters nodded eagerly. Anastasia took her sister's hand. "Come on Drizella. It's time to be more beautiful."

Sabrina waved as the two sisters stupidly walked away from the tower. Sadly, the beautiful moment didn't last. Suddenly, Anastasia turned around. "Wait, are we being tricked or something?"

Sabrina shook her head. "Of course not."

Drizella raised an eyebrow. "You look an awful lot like-"

"GIRLS!" Sabrina shrieked. "What is the thing you want most in life?"

Anastasia roze and considered this. "To be beautiful."

"After that." Sabrina told her.

"A man."

"Bingo." Sabrina smiled. "Men love nice girls. Sweet, innocent nice girls…with nice nails."

Drizella and Anastasia acknowledged this. "That makes sense I guess."

"Why don't they like bad girls?" Anastasia asked.

"Because they're intimidating?" It came out like a question. Sabrina mentally slapped herself.

"Ok." Drizella muttered. "I really want a man. Let's go…"

The two girls then, finally, grasped hands and walked towards the sunset. Sabrina let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Drizella, what is taking so-" Lady Tremaine's voice was heard drifting towatds them. The Duchess froze in the doorway and eyed the nail polish goddess.

Sabrina tensed, but relaxed when she realized that their Lady Tremaine was unarmed. Perfect…

Confused, Lady Tremaine stepped outside. She was unaware of Puck, who was drifting light above her, his sword ready to attack. As lady Tremaine curiously glared at Sabrina, Puck landed softly behind her. Daphne, who was on the magic carpet also landed next to him. Then, they attacked. 


	24. Sweet Sorrow

**Yay! My first chapter as koalacutie! I am so happy! I just hope people know, it's the same old lovelylamb1999…**

**BTW: No one answered the QotD...**

As he attacked, Puck let out a huge warrior cry. Lady Tremaine was just about to turn around when Puck hit her with the sword. At the same time, Daphne kicked her in the back. The old lady doubled over in surprise. As tiny as Daphne was, she was incredibly strong. Tremaine cried out in pain, but she forced herself up. She tried to punch Puck, but the boy dodged it easily and flew up into the sky.

The rest of the Hand had now appeared…armed. The idiot sisters were long gone so Sabrina tire her dress off. Underneath, she was wearing her normal jeans and t-shirt. She also had a sword.

Henry ran into the clearing, sword out. He attacked Hook, who grinned mischievously. The two men had an intense sword fight. Henry jabbed at Hook, who blocked him easily. Sabrina took that moment to jab him in the back. This threw him off. He wobbled on his one peg leg. This gave Henry the opportunity to knock him off balance one hundred percent. Hook fell on the ground and Henry raised the sword to Hook's throat. "What do you have to say for yourself, Hook?"

Hook cursed loudly. "Kill me for all I care."

"You still have the opportunity to come to the good side." Henry seethed.

"Yeah. We all know that'll happen." Hook managed to stand up. Wincing, he realized his arm was twisted in a weird angle. Moaning he fell back onto the ground. His head hit a rock and he fell unconscious.

"Jake's putting the barrier up!" Veronica yelled. Bluebeard was lying unconsciously at her feet.

"Great!" Henry yelled back.

Sabrina blocked a jab from Lance. Up ahead, she could see Jake fumbling through his pocket, searching for whatever people used for putting up barriers.

"What have you done to Maleficent?" Mirror yelled. He attacked Henry. Unfortunately, the sword's blade hit the small of Henry's back.

"Dad!" Daphne yelled out. She hopped onto the magic carpet. She flew up behind Mirror and dumped a back of…some kind of powder on Mirror.

Sabrina's mouth fell open when she realized that mirror was currently…a turtle?

"What the h-" Mirror started.

"A talking turtle…" Sabrina muttered.

"There's an upside to having most of the magical items in the town inside your own house!" Daphne yelled.

Jake yelped suddenly, Just as Lance pushed Sabrina down the ground. She fell back, unconscious, her leg twisted in a weird way.

Furious, Henry moaned. He was lying on the ground, bleeding. His back was bleeding nonstop. Mirror grinned.

Veronica shrieked when she saw her husband. She jumped at Mirror and tackled him to the ground. While Veronica had mirror under control, Puck swooped down to the ground and swopped up Sabrina who had fallen unconscious. He narrowly missed Lance swinging at his head.

While all that chaos took place Jake, Jack and Jill dragged Hook and Bluebeard into the barrier.

"Won't we get trapped inside too?" Jack asked.

Jake nodded. "Nope, I set it so that only these few special people get trapped inside."

Jill nodded. "That makes sense."

3333

3333

Puck flew over the scene, carrying Sabrina bridal style in his arms. Below, everything seemed to be under control. Because of the Hand's small population, everyone was nearly cleared out. Bluebeard and Hook were already trapped in the barrier. Maleficent was…dead for the next few thousand years later. Tremaine was now in the barrier, the twins were now on the good side. That left Mirror and Lance.

Henry was still on the ground with Jake tending to him. Nurse Sprat had run to them and kneeled down in front of Henry.

Veronica was still fighting Mirror. Daphne was inside the barrier, making sure that the new prisoners had enough to live in their forever.

"This is a very pathetic fight." Puck muttered. He had expected blood and gore everywhere. Not a bunch of bad guys locked in a barrier. Rolling his eyes, Puck swopped down to an area in the forest. It was surrounded by trees and bushes. A perfect place to set Sabrina down safety. Red and Gretel were waiting there. Both little girls were shaking uncontrollably. Jill was also there. She had ditched the violent scene and decided to tend to the frightened younger girls.

Puck set Sabrina down.

"What happened?" Jill crouched down next to Sabrina. "Her leg!"

"It's broken." Gretel whispered.

Jill cursed and began tending to it. "She has a concussion. Nurse Sprat should take a look at her, but I'm better than nothing."

"How is it back there?" Gretel whispered.

Puck glanced at the little girl. "Mirror is still outside the barrier."

"What about our father?"

Puck turned around to see Hansel come into the clearing. "Well, he's notin the barrier."

"He's going to be, isn't he?" Hansel asked. "He's going to end up in there…"

"WHAT!" Gretel's voice rang out. Puck was shocked. He had never heard the little girl be so loud.

Gretel started sobbing. "NO! HE WILL NOT BE!" Gretel stood up and began running. She ran out of the safe zone and into the battle zone.

"It's not safe!" Hansel yelled after her.

Puck unfurled his wings and flew after the little girl.

3333

3333

Lance fell onto the ground with a thud. Veronica stood above him, panting. On the other side of her, Snow and Charming were battling Mirror.

"I'm still conscious." Lance breathed out.

"You won't be for long." Veronica muttered. "Take him away!" Veronica yelled.

Jack came running. He was about to drag Lance off when Lance suddenly cried out. "Wait!"

Veronica glared at him. "What?"

"Just answer me on question. Will…will I ever be able to see my kids…you know..once I'm in the barrier?"

Veronica took a step back, in shock. "Um..no. I don't suppose you can." The change that came over Lance's face was heartbreaking. There wasn't even a way to describe it. All Veronica could say was that it practically tore Veronica's heart apart. That's when she realized. No matter how evil he was, Lance cared deeply for his kids. Both of them

"Daddy!"

Lance was breathing heavily. Veronica was worried it might even be the end for him. But that one word. Coming from that one voice. The sweetest voice. Lance sat up. Wincing. It was painful to watch.

"Daddy!"

Gretel ran into the clearing and threw herself at her father.

Lance let out a painful cry. "Gretel."

Hansel ran into the clearing, followed by Puck.

Snow kicked Mirror one last time. He fell to the floor and Jack carried him into the barrier.

But as for Veronica, tears ran down her face. Being a mother, she could see the love in Lance's eyes. He might not have ever been the best father, but it clearly showed he loved his kids. And no one had the heart to throw Lance into the barrier. Cause if he did end up in the barrier, not only would he be miserable, but so would Gretel and Hansel.


	25. Anchovies VS Cheese

"We're done." Daphne breathed out. "The entire Hand is locked inside a barrier."

Puck ran a hand through his hair and glanced down at Sabrina. The family was gathered in Nurse Sprat's tiny little office. There wasn't much space, but there were things to discuss, plus half of the family needed Sprat's medical hair.

Sabrina had woken a few times, but she always fell back asleep as soon as she woke.

"So…what actually happens now?" Jake asked.

Veronica jabbed a finger in Lance's direction. "We figure out what we do with him."

Everyone turned towards Lance. He was sitting in the corner with Gretel on his lap. Hansel was sitting in the seat next to him.

"Why is he here anyway?" Charming grunted. "We should have locked him in the barrier."

Veronica shook her head. "I just couldn't do that to Gretel."

William frowned. "I don't see a problem."

Snow shook her head. "Billy, think about the poor little girl."

Sabrina moaned and sat up in her cot. "Water." She moaned. Veronica handed her a glass.

"You should rest more." Henry said. "How does your leg feel?"

"I don't want to rest." Sabrina muttered. "And my leg hurts."

Nurse Sprat handed Sabrina a pain killer. "It will hurt for a bit."

"I think we should throw Lance in jail." William chanted.

Sabrina frowned. "Lance?"

"Oh yeah." Red whispered. "Sabrina hasn't been up long enough to see that Lance isn't in the barrier."

Sabrina turned her head to glare at Lance. "Why isn't he in the barrier!? He can't be trusted!"

"That's better than being in the barrier, I guess." Henry said.

"Can't I just promise to be good?" Lance wondered. "Seriously. All I want to do anymore is settle down with my kids."

Daphne scratched he head. "Do we trust him?"

Puck crossed his arms over his chest. "I wouldn't."

Everyone ignored him.

Relda sighed. "I think he's changed."

"What would make you say that?" Jake asked.

"Don't you think that he would've attacked us by now?" Relda questioned. "If he wanted to kill us, he would've done it."

Everyone turned back to look at Lance. He just frowned.

"Here's what we do." Henry spoke up. "We let him stay, but there should always be someone with him."

3333

3333

"Hello house!" Daphne laughed as she ran in. "I need a nap!"

"We should all have naps." Canis said. "I must meditate."

Sabrina leaned back in her wheelchair. She had begged for one. She wasn't sure she really wanted to walk around with crutches.

"I really can't believe that it's all over." Sabrina chuckled.

"No one can." Jill smiled.

"I'll order pizza!" Jack cried out loud.

"You go do that libeling." Relda said. "Everyone's starving. After all, we did spend the entire day fighting."

"Anchovies!" Daphne cried.

"Ew." Jill muttered. "Please no. I prefer cheese."

"Cheese is so boring!" Puck cried. "I want anchovies too."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. They had spent their entire day fighting, and all anyone could think about was pizza toppings. That was her family for you.

"Cheese." Jack agreed.

"Cheese." Red and Gretel said in unison.

"Why?" Jake asked. "What's wrong with anchovies?"

"How about we order two pizzas?" Henry asked.

"We're going to need three with the size of our family." Veronica reminded everyone.

"One with anchovies and two with cheese?" Snow wondered. "More of us prefer cheese."

"But both Puck and Daphne want anchovies and they eat _a lot." _ Sabrina reminded everyone.

"Fine." Puck said. "Two cheese and two anchovies."

"JUST ORDER THE PIZZA!" Hansel yelled.

Everyone turned to look at him. He blushed and followed Jack into the kitchen.

"Everyone needs to drink some water." Relda said. "We'll all very dehydrated."

Nodding, everyone filed into the kitchen.

Sabrina wheeled herself into the living room. "I think I'll rest."

Puck followed her into the living room.

"Hey Puck?"

"Yah Grimm?"

Sabrina eased herself onto the couch. "You want to finally tell me what you heard me say that day?"

Puck glared at her. "If I knew you were going to bring that up, I wouldn't have followed you in here."

"Just answer the question, moron."

"I'm not telling you."

Groaning, Sabrina tied her hair into a messy ponytail. "I've been thinking about your stupid hint…"

"Did you figure it out?"

Sabrina shook her head. "No. That's why I want you to just tell me what you heard!"

Puck shook his head. "Nah. I'm good." He grabbed the TV remote and flipped on the TV. "Let's watch Tosh.0."

"No!" Sabrina cried. "That show is so stupid."

"I don't care what you say." Puck replied.

"I'm the one with the broken leg! Let me choose what to watch!"

"Not happening. But I might take requests."

"Let's just do some channel surfing." Sabrina suggested.

"Pizzas here!" Daphne cried from the kitchen. The sudden yell made Sabrina jump.

Puck jumped up. "The TV is yours, Ugly. I want my anchovies."

Puck ran into the kitchen, leaving Sabrina on the couch. She stared at the cheap romance comedy that was on.

"_You and Josh belong together!"_

"_Why does everyone keep saying that? Even Kevin said that."_

"_Because it's so true!"_

Sabrina frowned. There was something very familiar about this conversation.

"_Josh does not like me! He hates me!"_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_He makes me feel terrible."_

"_How?"_

"…"

"_You can trust me. I'm your best friend."_

Sabrina turned the TV off. She knew she had heard all that before. But where?

_Flashback…_

Jill grinned. "As much as I like my brother going out with you, I totally agree with Daphne. You and Puck belong together."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that? Even Jack said that!"

"Because it's true."

Sabrina ran a hand through her long hair. "Puck does not like me. In a matter of fact, he Hates me!"

Jill shook her head. "He doesn't hate you. He just isn't good with expressing his feeling, so he does the only thing he can do. He pulls pranks on you."

Sabrina groaned. "Well, even if he does like me, I hate him."

Inside, Jill frowned. "Why do you hate him?"

"He makes me feel like I'm an ugly freak." Sabrina answered so softly, Puck almost didn't catch it.

Jill's face softened. "How?"

Sabrina's face was heating up again. She didn't say anything.

"I'm your best friend, Sabrina. You can trust me." Jill said.

Sabrina finally spoke up. "It's never cared about how I looked. It's just never mattered. But as I've grown, it has started to matter…a little. Just a smidge. I tried to use makeup, but I failed at that. I don't like how I look. I don't ever feel pretty. Puck's wonderful nickname for me, Ugly, doesn't help anything. And maybe you're right. Maybe I do like him, just a smidge. Maybe I do care what he thinks of me….just a smidge."

Jill smiled warmly at her friend. "I'm glad you told me this Sabrina."

Sabrina smiled down at her hands. "It feels good to let it out."

"All teenager go through this at one point." Jill said.

"Mmm."

_End of flashback_

Sabrina frowned. Was there any chance that _that _was the conversation Puck had overheard? There was no way…

But then again, Sabrina couldn't recall any other conversations with Jill that Puck would care about….

A sick feeling formed in Sabrina's stomach. There was a very good chance that Puck had overheard Sabrina confess her love for him.

**Ha! This is the second to last chapter! Yay!**

**Since no one is answering the QotD, I'll just put up a new one…**

_**QotD: **_**Whats your favorite made up word?**

**Monster: Answer the question!**

**Vamp: We demand answers!**

**Me: Lovelylamb1999/koalacutie/candycane signing out!**


	26. All Done

**I have been gone a while….Anyways, someone please tell me why there are only 1000 something stories in this archive. There used to be over 3000. What happened? **

**Oh, BTW, this is the last chapter before the epilogue.**

Red in the face, Sabrina slowly wheeled herself into the kitchen. She eyed her family, all grabbing slices of pizza and laughing. Everything was finally back to normal, now that the Hand had been taken care of. Even Lance was in the corner, catching up with Gretel. He laughed as Gretel showed him a picture she had drawn three years ago. Sabrina's eyes fell on Puck, and she could once again feel her face flush. He was arm wrestling with Hansel and Jack was the referee. Jack caught her staring and smiled. She smiled back.

"Sabrina, sweetie, you didn't have to wheel yourself in here. I was just about to take you a slice of pizza." Veronica stood over Sabrina, a worried expression plastered on her face.

"Thanks mom." Sabrina smiled gratefully as she took the plate from her mother.

"Do you want to sit in here or in the living room?" veronica asked. "How about we take all of you kids to the living room. There sure are a lot of you and it's too crowded in the kitchen."

"Ok." Sabrina let her mom wheel her back into the living room.

"Ok! All kids in the living room!" Veronica called. "Lets' make the kitchen easier to walk around in."

"Grimm!" Puck flew into the room and plopped down on the couch. Sabrina averted her gaze.

"Hey Sabrina." Hansel smiled and sat down next to Puck. "You look a lot better."

"I feel a lot worse." Sabrina muttered, earning a confused look form Hansel.

Jack and Jill walked in carrying their plates.

"Sabrina, you have to let me sign your cast! Actually, let me decorate the whole thing."

"NO fair." Puck pouted. "I want to decorate it."

"Yeah…no." Jill stuck her tongue out at Puck. "You guys watch TV while I decorate it. I'm sure Sabrina doesn't want drawing of slugs and spiders on her cast."

Sabrina smiled gratefully at Jill. Jill smiled back and began to work, drawing flowers on Sabina's cast.

Sabrina glanced at the boys. They, along with Red, Gretel and Daphne were all watching a football game. This gave Sabrina an opportunity to talk to Jill.

"Sabrina? Is something wrong?" Jill questioned. "From the way your frowning, I would think someone died."

Sabrina shook her head. "I need advice."

"Ok…"

"Remember that time we had that sleepover and I practically declared my love to Puck?"

"Yeah."

"I think he heard us."

Jill gasped. "Oh my gosh. Does he know that you know that he knows?"

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "NO…he doesn't know that I know that he knows. He told me to figure it out."

"I think you should talk to him." Jill said as she colored in a rose. "Otherwise, you'll never get him to go out with you. Twenty years later, you'll be single and he'll be married to a cheerleader."

Sabrina frowned. "He'll be married to a cheerleader?"

Jill shrugged. "You never know."

Sabrina glanced at Puck. "Ok, I'll talk to him tonight…but what do I say?"

Jill shrugged. "Just follow your heart."

"Ok, how cheesy was that?" Sabrina questioned sarcasm all over her words.

Jill giggled. "That's why I said it."

3333

3333

Puck yawned as he checked his watch. Damn, it was only eight o' clock and he was dead on his feet. He trudged up the stairs. Half the household had been in bed by seven. Something about being tired because of the long fight they had just ended. Puck was finally starting to understand what they meant. He was pooped.

He walked past Sabrina's room and couldn't help but peer in. "Hey, Ugly."

Sabrina jumped and frantically turned around, her face flushed. "Puck…"

"What's with the weird behavior?" Puck asked. He plopped down besides Sabrina on her bed.

Sabrina sighed and her gaze turned to the stars outside. "I'm just jumpy after everything that's happened lately. Plus, I'm seriously tired."

Puck nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean."

Puck watched as Sabrina tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm just glad it's over."

"Yeah, but I seriously feel bad for those two, Drizella and Anastasia. Who knows where they are by now."

Sabrina laughed. "I actually feel sorry for them. Maybe if we ever see them again, we can buy them some nail polish."

"Yup." Puck said, popping the p. "Nail polish makes everything better. By the way, did you figure out what I overheard?"

Sabrina froze and her face turned red, which didn't go unnoticed by Puck. "Hah! You figured it out!"

Sabrina looked down at her feet. "Shut up. I'm already embarrassed as it is."

"Don't be." Puck said. He grinned cockily. "I nearly tripped over my own feet in shock. I always knew you had a crush on me, I just never thought I'd hear you say it."

"Shut your trap."

"Maybe, if you were just a hundred timed prettier, I'd actually make your dreams come true and ask you out. But sadly, you are uglier than a frog." With that, he got up to leave. He stopped at the doorway. "But, since I'm going to remain trapped in this barrier, I guess I'll have to make do with the girls in Ferryport Landing. You're lucky that they're all like you. Uglier than frogs."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sabrina muttered.

"It means, you have a chance with the hottest king around."

"King Arthur?"

Puck frowned. "No, ME! You have a hot with me."

Sabrina blushed. "I really don't understand you."

Puck's face turned red. "Shut up! I'm trying to ask you out without directly asking you out and you're just embarrassing me."

Sabrina threw back her head and laughed. "You really asked me out! Oh, this is hilarious. The King of Faerie likes a girl."

Puck mumbled something under a breath that sounded like, "I hate you."

Sabrina stopped laughing. "And to think, it all started when Red went missing."


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Daphne**

Daphne ran upstairs holding a jigsaw puzzle. She was planning on doing it with Red. As she reached the top of the stairs, she froze. Tom was leaning casually against the doorframe talking to Red. Daphne smiled. The two of them were pretty adorable. Sighing, she made her way to her own room instead. The puzzle could wait. True love could not.

Daphne sat down on the bed and pulled a book out from under her bed. All of her favorite books were under her bed. That way, when she woke up in the morning, she could just pull one out instead of getting up and walking to her bookshelf. Its not that Daphne was lazy, she wasn't, but seriously, who wants to get out of their warm bed in the morning? This was just more convenient.

Daphne looked up as Sabrina and Puck passed by her door. They were arguing over something stupid, but it made her smile anyway. Like Red and Tom, Sabrina and Puck were absolutely adorable.

Her stomach rumbling pulled her out of her thoughts. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Jill, Jack and Hansel were already there, making sandwiches.

"Want to join?" Hansel asked.

Grinning, Daphne grabbed some bread.

"Oh." Hansel suddenly said. "I have some news."

"What is it?" Jill looked at her new boyfriend, a worried expression on her face.

"It's nothing bad." Hansel said. "But my father bought a house and Gretel and I are moving in with him."

"That's cool, man." Jack grinned as he put a tomato slice on top of his turkey.

"I'm so happy for you!" Jill hugged Hansel. "But where is the house?"

"Not too far." Hansel said. "Over by the elementary school."

"Great!" Jill clapped her hand together. "That's pretty close."

"Well, it's not like I can leave Ferryport Landing."

Daphne smiled. "What about Gretel? She should be overjoyed!"

"I am."

Everyone turned around as Gretel entered the room. He golden hair was tied up in a ponytail and the little girl looked very happy. "But, I still hope we can have slumber parties once in a while. You, me and Red."

Daphne gave the other little girl a hug. "Of course. Whenever you want. You, me, and Red."

3333

3333

**Red**

"Hey Redhead."

Red turned around, a frown etched on her face. Redhead? Who in the world….

Tom was leaning casually against the door, his arms crossed, trying to look cool. To Red, it looked awkward and the little girl couldn't help but crack up.

"What's so funny?"

Red shook her head. "Are you trying to look cool or something? It's so not like you."

Tom glared at her. "Shut up, Redhead."

"Redhead?"

"I couldn't think of anything else."

Red smiled and went back to her coloring book. Lately, people had been telling her that she had started talking more. Not knowing what to think, Red had denied it everytime. But now, even she was seeing that she was talking. And she had a feeling that Tom was the reason. In a way, that excited her.

"What are you coloring?"

"Myself."

"…"

Red giggled and pointed to the picture. "I bought a fairytale coloring book from one of the stores that are run by humans. Though seriousy, some of these pictures are so inaccurate. Since when were Jack and Jill six years old?"

Tom nodded. "Yeah. When Jack fell down that hill, he was twelve…"

"And my hair was never that long. And I also never wore pigtails." Red muttered.

Tom smiled. "Wow, you sure talk a lot." Tom commented.

Red blushed. "She had never heard anyone tell her that."

"I like it." Tom went on. "It's hard to make conversation when the girl you like doesn't talk. How did it happen?"

Red face turned even redder, if that was even possible. "I guess we have you to thank for that."

3333

3333

**Gretel**

Gretel stepped into the house and gasped. It was adorable. It was a small cottage. Wood floors, wood walls, wood table and chairs. Just like you would see in the human versions of _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_ or _Snow White. _Gretel found the cottage absolutely perfect.

Next to her, Lance smiled. "You guys like it?"

Hansel nodded. "Yeah it's great dad."

Gretel grinned in agreement. "Just promise not to marry any more witches."

"Um, Suzy wasn't a witch."

"Well she was a terrible mother and acted like a witch." Hansel said, thinking back to his days before the Scarlet Hand and his stepmother.

"Also promise never to force us into an evil organization." Gretel said.

Lance smiled. "I swear. Now! Go upstairs and check out your rooms!"

3333

3333

**Jack**

He was fine. Seriously. No kidding. It had only been a crush. He was totally over Sabrina….or maybe not. But still, he wanted her to be happy.

He glanced over at his sister. She was on the phone with Hansel. Apparently, Jill had asked for a detailed explanation of what the Lance's new house looked like. She had also promised to drag everyone there tomorrow. Of course, Jack did sort of want to see the house, but was dragging everyone else there necessary? He didn't really think Tom or Puck would want a tour of the house. Maybe just Hansel's room.

Jill hung up the phone and plopped down on the couch. "You need to stop moping. I think I'll find you a girlfriend."

Jack stood up. "Please, no."

Jill grinned. "Don't worry Jack, someone even better than Sabrina will come around."

Jack grinned. "Let's hope so. Otherwise I'm moving in with you and Hansel.

Jill blushed.

3333

3333

**Sabrina/Puck**

"You know what you should do?" Jill whispered to Sabrina.

Sabrina turned her head so that she was looking at Jill. "No. What?"

"You said that Puck basically asked you out, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, nothing's happening, so you should ask to hangout right now."

Sabrina shook her head. "No way. I'll be made fun of for the rest of my life."

Jill shrugged. "So you just want to wait around forever?"

Sabrina hesitated.

Jill shook her head and stood up. "You two are both hopeless."

"Wait." Sabrina said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Puck." Jill replied. She made her out of Sabrina's room.

333333333333

Puck was digging furiously. He looked terrible at the moment. He was covered in dirt, and dirt was also wedged in his nails. He felt terrible, but he refused to give up. He had to beat-

"What are you doing?"

Puck spun around and saw Jill coming towards him. "Elvis, stop." He commanded. Immediately, the dog stopped digging. "What am I doing?"

Jill nodded. Sabrina, who had followed Jill into the yard, rolled her eyes at the fairy's dirt covered shirt.

"I am trying to beat Elvis in a digging contest."

Jill sighed. "Well stop."

"Why should I?"

"Because Sabrina wants to hang out with you."

"Yeah." Sabrina agreed. "Wait…WHAT! JILL!"

Puck looked at Sabrina for confirmation. "So? Did Grimm finally realize how smokin' hot I am?"

Sabrina shook her head, furious. "I never said that. Matter of fact, I don't want to hang out with you."

Jill rolled her eyes. "Yeah you do. Puck take her out to eat. That's a command."

"Hey!" Puck cried. "No one tells the Trickster King what to do."

"Except for Jill." Jill told him. "Now, you two, go have fun."

Neither Sabrina nor Puck moved a muscle. Jill groaned. This was so not easy. "Come on Puck. You're such a wimp. Be a man."

Puck's face turned red. "I am a man!"

"Men don't have scrapbook filled with pictures of their crush." Jill remarked.

Puck was now more than mad. More than angry. More than furious. "How did you know that?"

"Hansel told me." Jill smiled. "He found it on your trampoline a few days ago."

Puck stormed towards Sabrina and grabbed her arm. "Let's go, Grimm. Let's get away from this monster."

"Oh!" Jill suddenly cried as she watched Puck drag Sabrina down the street. "A real man always kisses the girl on the first date!"

Laughing, Jill watched Sabrina's face flush. She whirled around and was about to go inside when she crashed into Henry.

"Hey Jill. Where are Sabrina and Puck going?"

Jill smiled. "Their first date."

Henry's face turned white, then a weird shade of purple. "What?"

Daphne came out of the kitchen, coloring book in hand. "Did I just hear what I think I heard?"

Jill nodded. "And they might just have their first kiss too!"

**It's over. I'm done! I'll never have to think of this again! Freedom! JK. Jk. I loved writing this story.**

**Anyways, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed this story. You guys are my inspiration! Love ya all.**

**Monster: (wheeps) It's really over. I'm going to miss everyone so much.**

**Vamp: You know you'll see them on Crush Love Propose and Private Investigation, right?**

**Monster: Oh yeah.**

**Me: Well, once again, thanks. And bye!**


End file.
